Speed Shoot Slow Love
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso, eso dicen pero que tal si no es odio en si. Dos chicas, dos chicos, la rivalidad y "aacidentes" que los llevan a terminar en situaciones comprometedoras y por que no a encontrar el amor... NarukoxOc ImaizumixOc OnodaxManami
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola gente~ Si traigo otro fic, lo tenía pensado ya tiempo –desde que salió Naruko en YowaPeda xD – Y bueno amor amor para el pelirrojo. Este fic emm no sé si lo hare largo o no, además fui descaradamente presionada para subirlo, si mujer te hablo a ti ¬¬, y bueno pues aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, a ver cómo les parece emmm creo que es todo por ahora…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vamos!**

**.**

Era temprano en la mañana en Chiba, eran casi las 8:00am por lo que no se veían jóvenes, puesto que ya estarían en sus respectivos salones de clases… bueno casi no se veían…

-¡Se me hizo tarde! – se escuchó un grito proveniente de un chico de llamativo cabello color rojo que iba conduciendo a toda velocidad su bicicleta – _creo que mi entrenamiento duro más de lo que esperaba ni siquiera podre tomar una ducha antes de clases_ – se decía mentalmente el chico pedaleando endemoniadamente.

Entonces un delicioso y dulce aroma llego hasta sus fosas nasales, estaba cerca de la panadería y ese olor confirmaría cualquier sospecha… Sintió y escucho a su estómago rugir… después de meditarlos menos de medio segundo se desvió de su camino original, que más daba si llegaría tarde tan siquiera no lo haría con el estómago vacío.

-Ba-chan deme dos panes de yakisoba, un melonpan, otro de judías rojas y uno dulce – pedía el chico en el mostrador. Una vez obtuvo su mercancía pago y se dirigía a la puerta. Salió y se montó en su bici sin ponerla en marcha. Metió los panes a su mochila penos el dulce que llevaba en la boca y comenzó a pedalear de nuevo, aunque esta vez no tan intensamente.

Iba ensimismado disfrutando del sabor y las calorías que le proveía ese pan que no se sorprendo un poco al ver pasar una bicicleta junto al… Era una bici de carreras aunque modificada y lo más extraño eran dos personas las que iban montadas en ella. Era una vista graciosa… ya que las dos personas eran pequeñas en tamaño

-¡No vallas tan rápido nos mataremos! – grito una de las pequeñas figuras

-¡Si no me apresuro no llegaras a tiempo! – respondió la otra figura

-¡Da igual si me muero simplemente no llegare! – decía con algo de dramatismo la primera voz

-¡No te vas a morir ni llegaras tarde! – le reto de nuevo la otra figura **[Naruko escucha la conversación porque comenzó a pedalear un poco más rápido para seguir la extraña pareja]**

-¿Pero y tú? – dijo la figura que ahora que estaba más cerca reconocía que era la que iba atrás

-Ya me las arreglo hoy es el día de entregar los proyectos y trabajaste mucho en el tuyo – le respondió la persona que iba conduciendo

-Pero aun así – intento reclamar

-Nada de nada sujétate voy a acelerar – dijo y comenzó a pedalear con una cadencia bastante alta de unos 70 rotaciones más o menos

-Oye porque vas tan rápido -pregunto un chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar y los igualaba pedaleando

-Porque es tarde – respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto la figura trasera, que viéndolo bien era un niño de primaria

-El velocista de Naniwa Naruko – se auto presento el chico pelirrojo

-Bien por ti – respondieron los otros dos sin darle mucha importancia

-Oigan no sean así ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto

-Kuronoma Shiro, estoy en la primaria de Chiba en 6to año y pronto cumpliré 11 – se presentó el niño

-Kuronoma Kuro voy en Sohoku – dijo el otro sin dejar de ver hacia el frente

-¿En serio? No te había visto antes – dijo el chico pelirrojo tratando de hacer memoria

-Me acaban de transferir – decía mientras seguía pedaleando

-Je con razón – dijo mientras se rascaba a barbilla – Oye ¿no te importa tener problemas apenas entrando? ya es tarde – dijo el chico viendo el reloj en su mano

-Es lo que le digo pero no entiende – se quejó el chico apretando el agarre

-Primero te llevo y luego voy a la escuela – se defendió de nuevo Kuro, valla si era testarudo y un cabezota

-Entonces me despido nos vemos – dijo Naruko para tomar la curva que lo llevaría al camino de la escuela

-Adiós – se despidió Shiro

Algunos días después…

-Oye Onoda ¿conoces a algún chico llamado Kuronoma? – pregunto el velocista de Naniwa mientras comía su amado pan

-No Naruko-kun ¿porque lo preguntas? – dijo el chico de grandes ojos y gafas

-Me lo encontré hace unos días puede andar en bici de carreras con otra persona consigo – dijo el chico extrañado

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso es posible? – pregunto mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Normalmente no pero su bici estaba modificada – dijo el pelirrojo comiendo su tercer pan

-Tenías que ser tu para encontrar algo tan raro e inusual – dijo Imaizumi llegando

-¡Calla Primer-zumi!

-Tal vez Kanzaki-san sepa algo sobre ese chico – dijo Onoda para después meterse un pan entero en la boca

-Si le preguntare – dijo Naruko poniéndose de pie – iré ahora me acompañan – dijo mientras se alejaba caminando

-E-espera Naruko-kun – pedía Onoda mientras lo alcanzaba

-Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas – se quejó Imaizumi de todas maneras acompañándolo

Y así ese peculiar trio se veía pasar por los corredores hasta llegar al salón de cierta castaña amante de las bicicletas

-Kanzaki-san te buscan en la puerta – le informo una de sus compañeras

-Gracias – dijo para ponerse de pie e ir hacia la puerta

-¡Kanzaki-san! – la saludaron los chicos

-Hola chicos ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Pregunto animada - ¿tiene que ver con sus bicicletas? – pregunto con brillitos en los ojos

-No, es el acosador de Naniwa el que te quiere preguntar algo – dijo Imaizumi burlándose un poco de Naruko

-¡Calla presumido-zumi! – Dijo el chico sin voltear a verlo – Es sobre un estudiante de primero que modifico su bicicleta de carreras – dijo Naruko y al decir lo último vio a una seria Kanzaki

-¿Qué tipo de modificaciones? – pregunto la chica

-Veamos… - trataba de recordar – tiene algo así como un asiento para llevar a otra persona e incluso tenía una canasta al frente – dijo el chico recordando aquel día

-¿Qué? – dijo la chica extrañada

-Naruko-kun estaba buscando a esa persona porque aun así iba pedaleando con buena cadencia – dijo Onoda apoyando a su amigo

-Si ¿te suena de algo Kuronoma Kuro? – pregunto Naruko

-¿Eh? – dijo de repente la chica mientras parpadeaba algo asombrada

-Si ese es su nombre – dijo el chico – Kuronoma Kuro es gracioso – dijo soltando una pequeña risa burlona

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso mi nombre? – se escuchó una voz que venía de atrás de los chicos. Ellos voltearon ver y vaya sorpresa se llevaron al ver a la persona ahí de pie… Era pequeña, apenas rebasando el metro cincuenta, de piel pálida y grandes ojos azules y un cabello azabache intenso que le llegaba hasta media espalda, llevaba el chándal de la escuela y sus gafas rojas sí que resaltaban.

-Eres incluso más pequeño que Onoda – dijo algo burlón Imaizumi

-Prefiero no crecer a lo bruto – dijo sacándole al lengua

-Jajajaaja te dijo bruto – se burló Naruko

-Tu cállate ¿Qué decías de mi nombre? – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-N-no era eso tranquilo Kuronoma-kun – decía en un intento de calmar la situación el chico de lentes

-¿Quiénes son y que se les ofrece? – pregunto aun algo molesto el de ojos azules

-Ya me conoces son el velocista de Naniwa – dijo Naruko sonriendo autosuficiente

-Lo siento no te había visto en mi vida – dijo el otro simple logrando desencajar la sonrisa del pelirrojo

-Pff – Imaizumi trataba de controlar su risa

-Soy Onoda Sakamichi de la clase 3, él es Imaizumi-kun de la clase 2 y bueno Naruko-kun está también en la clase 2 – decía presentándolos el chico de lentes mientras trataba de que Naruko no golpeara al más bajito

-Y yo Kuronoma estoy en la clase 1 – y entonces vio a la chica que hasta ahora estaba en silencio - ¿son conocidos tuyos Kanzaki-san? – Pregunto obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña – Eh~ seguro que son del club de ciclismo, bueno lo que sea ¿Qué rayos quieren conmigo? – dijo cruzando sus brazos de nuevo

-Preguntarte sobre tu bicicleta, no sabía que tenías una ¿Cómo hiciste las modificaciones? ¿Por qué las hiciste? ¿Eso no disminuye la capacidad de tu bici? – ataco con preguntas la amante de las bicis

-¿Eh? Bueno es la bicicleta que me paso mi primo – decía mientras se rascaba la nuca – mi primo también le hizo las modificaciones que le pedí ya que así es más fácil poder moverme con mi hermano y llevar mi balón – dijo simple, al parecer no le gusta mucho eso de ser el centro de atención

-Ya veo… ¿puedo verla? – dijo invadiendo su espacio personal

-O-ok – tartamudeo un poco mientras se sonrojaba un poco. En ese instante sonó la campana anunciando el final del receso.

-Bueno será al final de clases supongo – dijo Naruko llamando su atención

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también vienen? –pregunto con desinterés

-Claro quiero saber más sobre tu peculiar bicicleta – dijo Naruko sonriendo ampliamente

-Sería interesante – admitió Onoda

-Quiero ver tu bicicleta miniatura – dijo con el ceño fruncido un poco más de lo normal Imaizumi

-Como quieran – dijo Kuronoma y entro en el salón

-Nos vemos a la salida – se despidió Kanzaki entrando también al aula

Y así las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal para una incómoda Kuronoma y más lentas y tediosas de lo normal para el peli-rojo y también para la friki de las bicis

-Bien vayamos a por ello – dijo Naruko en la puerta del aula de Kanzaki mientras esperaban a las dos personas faltantes

-Chicos ¿nos estaban esperando? – pregunto lindamente Kanzaki

-Si no quería que se escapara – dijo Naruko apuntando a Kuronoma que intentaba huir por la otra puerta

-Está bien – dijo rindiéndose, tenía el presentimiento que sería peor si seguía evitándolos. Caminaron hasta la entrada delantera donde estaban algunas bicicletas. Caminaron hasta el final de la fila donde pudieron observar esa bicicleta.

-Y aquí esta les presento a Blau – dijo haciendo un ademan indicando la bicicleta, era una bicicleta de resistencia de un vivo azul eléctrico, tenía el asiento bajo y modificado par a poder llevar a otro pasajero además tenía un tipo de cesta al frente donde cabía perfectamente un balón de baloncesto.

-Oh~ - decía Kanzaki observando la bicicleta – es una linda bicicleta de resistencia ¿Por qué la macollaste así? – Pregunto dramática viéndola con los ojos llorosos - ¿Qué tanto odias tu bicicleta? – pregunto ya pasándose un poquito

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero la bicicleta? – dijo Kuronoma con voz glaciar

-¿E-eh? – dijo Onoda al ver la cara de Kuronoma, daba miedo

-Esta bicicleta me la dio mi primo que es como un hermano para mí antes de irse a dar el servicio militar – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – es imposible que algo así no tenga valor para mí – dijo mientras pasaba bruscamente junto a la chica y quitaba el seguro de la bicicleta

-Vamos no te enojes Kanzaki-san no lo dijo con malas intenciones – dijo Naruko acercándosele

-Entonces podría cuidar sus palabras si no sabe nada al respecto sobre mí – le contesto sacando la bici de la estructura metaliza

-Perdona – dijo Kanzaki apenada

-Va-vamos Kuronoma-kun no

**-Hime hime hime suki suki daisuki hime hime kira kira kyuun~ **- comenzó a sonar y se cortó cuando Kuro saco su celular y contesto

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo al aparato – Sí, claro voy después de ir por Shiro – decía volteándose a otro lado – Si, adiós – se despidió y volteo con las otras personas que lo veían expectantes – Bueno me despido tengo cosas que hacer – dijo montándose en su Blau

-Espera Kuronoma-chan – dijo Kanzaki llamando la atención de los chicos por la parte del "chan"– quiero disculparme – dijo tomando la mano de Kuro

-Mira Kanzaki-san no estoy de humor así que ahora es inútil que te disculpe espera a mañana que se me enfrié la cabeza – dijo soltándose del agarre de la chica – y llámame Kuronoma a secas no me agrada el "chan" – dijo poniéndose en marcha

-Que frío – dijo serio Imaizumi

-No eres quien para hablar Imaizumi-kun – dijo Kanzaki volteándolo a ver

-Ese era… - decía Onoda

-Waaa que cruel mira que decirle eso a una chica – dijo Naruko frunciendo el sueño – Onoda dile al capitán que llegare un poco tarde hoy – dijo poniéndose en marcha

-¿A dónde vas Naruko-kun? – le pregunto el megane

-A por ese chico – dijo sonriendo

-Hmp te acompaño – dijo Imaizumi siguiéndolo

-Esperen yo también voy – dijo Onoda ganándose la atención de los otros tres – Ese era el opening de Hime-chan así que quiero saber si le gusta – dijo sonriendo mientras los alcanzaba

-Vamos – declaro Naruko y se fueron a por sus bicis

Mientras tanto en otro lado

-_Ñeee mi temperamento me supero de nuevo _– hablaba consigo misma la chica que iba en su bicicleta - _¿Cómo no querer a mi Blau?_ – Dijo mirando su bici – _Bah, ahora tengo que ir por Shiro y luego a por el mandado de mi madre _– entonces iba ya a solo tres cuadras de la primaria de Chiba cuando escucho algo que no quería escuchar

-¡Oí Kuronoma espera! – escucho la voz del pelirrojo detrás de ella

-¿Pero qué? – dijo al voltear un poco y ver a los tres chicos acercándosele a una velocidad vertiginosa

-¡Espera Kuronoma-kun tengo algo que preguntarte! – ahora hablo Onoda

-¡Stalkers! – grito la chica mientras comenzaba a pedalear más rápido

-¿Oí espera! – escuchaba que le llamaban pero esta vez estaban ya casi a su lado

-¡Sh-Shiro! – grito Kuronoma al ver a su hermanito esperando en la entrada de su escuela

-Kuro – dijo volteando a ver de dónde provenía la voz, segundos después Kuro llego hasta él se bajó de la bici y le cogió de la mano comenzando a caminar más cerca de la escuela - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto su hermano

-Unos locos me persiguen – dijo mientras apuraba el paso de su hermano

-Hey Kuronoma – grito Naruko llamando la atención del más pequeño

-¿Eh? Es el nii-chan egocéntrico de la mañana – dijo apuntando hacia el rojito

-No soy egocéntrico – dijo alcanzándolos aun en su bici

-Espera Kuronoma-kun – dijo Onoda bajando de su bici y llegando hasta los hermanos - ¿A ti te gusta Hime-chan? – pregunto tomando la mano del Kuronoma mayor

-¿Eh? S-si – contesto algo desconcertada

-hey suelta – dijo el pequeño Shiro dándole un manotazo para que soltara la mano

-P-perdón – se disculpó Onoda

-Tienes que disculparte con Kanzaki – dijo Imaizumi hablado de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Yo porque yo no le dije nada malo? – dijo mientras acercaba su hermano a su cuerpo

-¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto el pequeño

-Hablaron de Blau sin saber – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Con que era eso – dijo el más pequeño - ¿A quién golpearemos primero? – dijo volteando a ver a los chicos

-A ninguno – dijo la mayor dándole un zape – Acabamos de llegar no podemos tener problemas tan pronto – dijo mientras le sobaba el mismo lugar que golpeo anteriormente

-Pero tú llegaste tarde – le reclamo

-Pero tuve suerte una viejito me mojo y use eso como excusa – dijo sonriendo y haciendo el signo amor y paz

-Kuro-nee no deberías hacer eso – le reclamo el pequeño

-Si ya acabaron su charla de hermanos vamos con Kanzaki – dijo de nuevo Imaizumi

-Mira si tanto te importa tu novia ve a consolarla yo no tengo nada de que disculparme – dijo Kuronoma mayor cruzándose de brazos

-Ella no es mi novia – dijo Imaizumi con un leve sonrojo

-Kuronoma-kun ¿Te gusta el anime de Hime-chan? ¿Por la animación? ¿La trama? – preguntaba esperanzado

-Bueno me gusta el estilo moe y la historia es más profunda de lo que normalmente se ve, además la seiyuu que le da voz a Hime-chan es mi seiyuu favorita – decía con los ojos comenzándole a brillar

-Kuronoma – le llamo Naruko - ¿Acaso eres un otaku? – pregunto

-A mucha honra – respondieron ambos hermanos

-¿En serio? – pregunto emocionado Onoda

-Si de hecho me quería unir al club de anime pero me dijeron que se disolvió – explico Kuro dejando con la boca abierta al de lentes – Así que opte por mi segunda opción – dijo sonriendo

-Nee-chan quienes son ellos – pregunto el pequeño

-¿Eh? – Dijo volteando a ver a los tres chicos – Emm Aka-kun Megane-kun y Takai-kun – dijo señalándolos

-No nos nombres según nuestras características – le reclamo Imaizumi

-Nos presentamos hace rato en la escuela – dijo Onoda

-¿En serio? – dijo la chica dudosa

-Sería mejor que lo hicieran de nuevo nee-chan tiene mala memoria – dijo Shiro cruzándose de brazos

-Tu ni hables que estas igual que yo – le dijo su hermana mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del chico

-Onoda Sakamichi – dijo Onoda tímidamente – espero seamos amigos yo también soy otaku – dijo mas alegre

-Mmm Sachi – dijo Shiro apuntándole

-Si así será más fácil de recordar – concordó su mayor

-Imaizumi Shunsuke – se presentó el más alto aun algo receloso

-Suke – dijo emocionándose un poco de más el mayor de los Kuronoma

-No – le dijo su hermano dándole un zape – será Shun

-Y yo soy el velocista de Naniwa no lo olviden el gran Naruko Shoukichi – dijo sonriendo poniéndose al frente

-Se parece a Naruto así que no le cambiare el nombre – dijo Shiro volteando hacia otro lado

-¿Qué? A ellos le cambiaron el nombre ¿Por qué a mí no? – se quejo

-Shou contento – le dijo la mayor

-Si – dijo sonriendo – yo ya los conozco pero ellos no – dijo apuntando a sus compañeros de equipo

-Kuronoma Shiro – dijo el menor, era apenas centímetros más bajo que su hermana y al contrario de ella tenía el pelo blanco pero sus ojos eran idénticos, grandes y azules – chico voy en 6to de primaria

-… - al ver que su hermana no tenía intención de presentarse en la presento –

- y mi antisocial hermana mayor Kuronoma Kuro, plana de primero de prepa – dijo al mismo tiempo que se ganaba un zape más fuerte que los de las veces anteriores

-Calla – le reclamo su hermana poniéndose roja

-¿hermana? – preguntaron los tres chicos viendo fijamente a Kuro

-Si ¿algún problema? – dijo la chica mientras se montaba de nuevo en su bici

-n-no ninguna solo que – decía distraídamente Onoda

-No parezco chica si lo sé – dijo mientras ponía su mochila en la canasta y su hermano se montaba con ella

-B-bueno – Onoda trataba de no ser grosero pero Imaizumi no ayudo

-No importa que seas chica fuiste muy cruel con Kanzaki – dijo frunciendo el sueño

-Ella hablo sin saber, yo le daré la oportunidad de disculparse cuando se me pase el enojo y pueda perdonarla sinceramente – dijo pasándole un casco a su hermano

-Ella no quería ser – pero se calló al ver la mirada de la chica

-Exacto, no fue su intención pero eso le daré oportunidad de disculparse pero ahora no es el momento – dijo dejando callado al más alto

-Te callo presumido-zumi – se burló Naruko

-Adiós – se despidió Shiro cuando la chica comenzó a dar marcha a la bicicleta

-Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Onoda

-Luego corramos juntos – dijo Naruko sonriente

-Tch – se quejó Imaizumi

-Seguro, tal vez y chasquéale la lengua a quien le importe tu opinión – grito la chica sin voltearse, la seguridad ante todo, bueno solo cuando llevaba a su hermano consigo

**Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo~**

**Emmm no se a ver qué les parece, no me maten tengo varios fics ahora asdasdasasdasdasassd actualizare todo, todo lento pero seguro~ xD**

**Bueno este fic solo contendrá 2 Oc la mía y otra pinche loquita que le ayudara a hacer menzada y media xD **

**Bueno pues veremos que tal nos leemos pronto… espero **

**Ya-nyan~**


	2. La pelirroja de Naniwa

**Ciaossu~**

**Bueno al fin traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fumado fic… Se hablaran de locura y media así que si son débiles de mente o corazón les recomiendo que lo lean con moderación xD. Ahora sin mucho que decir los dejos disfrutar…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LISTOS…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vamos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la solitaria y algo descuidada y abandonada azotea de la preparatoria de Sohoku se ve a una pequeña figura comer tranquilamente.

Kuronoma Kuro. Comía tranquila, ya había pasado más de una semana sin tener noticias de los locos ciclistas. Según Kanzaki, a la cual ya había disculpado, se ganaron un castigo por no llegas a tiempo al entrenamiento, bueno eso no tenía nada que ver con ella. Termino de almorzar y se fue a su salón. Entro y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Kuronoma – llego saludando alegremente Kanzaki

-Kanzaki – le respondió sin inmutarse

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy después de clases? – pregunto con brillitos en los ojos

-Si – dijo seca, Kanzaki era mucho para ella

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Entrenamiento en el equipo de básquet – dijo la chica mientras sacaba el libro de la siguiente asignatura

-¿Eh?~ bueno cuando termine crees que puedas darte una vuelta por el salón del equipo de ciclismo – dijo la castaña mientras se iba a sentar a su asiento

-Mm – la chica dudo un poco, pero bueno aceptaría no le afectaba en nada Shiro también tenía actividades de club y se quedaría hasta más tarde de lo usual

Y así las clases pasaron normalmente. Termino y con cara de aburrimiento se fue a los vestidores. Platicaba normalmente con sus compañeras de equipo, pero no intentaba profundizar ninguna relación. Para que si todos se alejaban de ella al final.

El entrenamiento fue tan intenso como siempre, pero nada de otro mundo. Decidió quedarse con la ropa que traía. Tomo sus cosas y fue hacia el salón del equipo de ciclismo.

-Hola – llamo en la puerta meritas tocaba. No quería hacer alguna tontería como entrar sin preguntar y encontrarse a los chicos en paños menores. Era más vergonzosa y tímida de lo que parecía

-Entra – se escuchó una voz cantarina, podría jurar que era de chica, pero no parecía la de Kanzaki

-Voy a entrar – dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Y valla sorpresa se llevó cunado sintió como alguien se le dejaba venir encima y abrazarla. Todo fue muy rápido no entendía nada solo un brillante e intenso rojo, justo como el del Shou-kun, pero este era largo, muy largo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres chico? – pregunto la chica pelirroja mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de la más pequeña

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! – grito tan femeninamente como te puedas imaginar

-Vaya eres una chica – dijo divertida la otra sin intención de ponerse de pie o retirar su mano

-T-t-tu ma-ma-mano quita-quitala – decía toda roja y nerviosa

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – se escuchó una voz grave y fuerte. La pequeña como puedo alcanzo a ver a un chico con el pelo casi a rapa y unos lentes rojos

-¿Quién eres? – dijo la pelirroja sin ningún ápice de respeto

-Soy Kinjou Shingo el capitán del club de ciclismo – se presentó, así que era un senpai

-¡L-Lo lamento senpai! ¿Podría quitarme a esta acosadora de encima? – pregunto la peli-negra aun incomoda porque la pelirroja comenzó a mover su mano

-¡Capitán el abuelo pregunta que- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – se cortó y sorprendió al ver la inusual escena y con el instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba "corre por tu vida"

-¡Shou-nii! – Grito la pelirroja al fin poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo - ¡Te extrañe tanto! – dijo mientras enterraba la cara del chico en su desarrollado pecho

-¡N-Noriko! – grito el pelirrojo una vez saco su cara de los pechos de la pelirroja

-¿Naruko puedes explicarme que sucede aquí? – pregunto Kinjou-san mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie

…

Minutos después, donde llegaron el resto del equipo de ciclismo y las dos chicas que siempre andaban ahí. **[No me odien pero simplemente no me cae Kanzaki y menos su amiga]**

-Bueno ustedes ya se presentaron – dijo Naruko, y bueno sus senpai y compañeros ya se había presentado ahora solo quedaba presentar a esa cosa pelirroja a su lado, cosa que le ahorra tiempo a la floja autora

-Naruko Noriko ni s eles ocurra llamarme Naruko simplemente llámenme Noriko – dijo la chica haciendo el signo de paz y amor

-Ella es mi hermana gemela – dijo Naruko recibiendo varios suspiros de asombro – Que se supone que llegaría la próxima semana – dijo mientras la volteaba a ver acusatoriamente

-Pero ¿Por qué ella estaba dentro del salón del club? – pregunto Tenshima

-Lo siento, quería sorprender a mi lindo hermanito pero termine cayendo sobre ella – dijo mientras señalaba a la pelinegra

-¿Puedes explicarnos que hacías rondando nuestro club? – pregunto Tadokoro, y bueno su tamaño solo ponía más nerviosa a la chica y no era para menos comparada con el ella seguramente sería poner a un San Bernardo junto a un Akita

-Yo le pedí que viniera – hablo Kanzaki – Es ella de quien le hable Kinjou-senpai – dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la chica pelinegra

-¿eh? – exclamo esta algo extrañada tenía un mal presentimiento

-¿Podemos ver tu bicicleta? – dijo serio…

-está bien – acepto

-¡Eh! – Exclamo Naruko – Casi querías escapar de nosotros y porque a Kinjou-san le dices si tan fácilmente – le reclamo

-Para empezar no llego de una manera hostil, adema es un senpai – le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-Eres pequeña y gruñona que linda – dijo Noriko que se fue a abalanzar de nuevo sobre la chica – y tus pequeños pechos son lindos – dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre estos

-¡Kyaaaaa! – grito la chica que salió corriendo con su mochila sin darse cuenta que dejo su celular

-Etto Noriko-san no creo que eso fuera buena idea – le dijo Kanzaki cubriendo su propio pecho

-En serio no has cambiado nada – dijo Naruko mientras ponía su mano en la frente

-Se nota que es tu hermana – dijo burlón Imaizumi

-Que quieres decir con eso Shun – dijo Noriko poniéndosele en frente muy, muy de cerca esto solo ocasiono que el chico se sonrojara

-Kuronoma se dejó el celular – dijo Makishima mostrando el rectángulo negro que estaba anteriormente ene l suelo del club

-Naruko – lo llamo Kinjou – devuélveselo y discúlpate con ella – dijo mientras Kanzaki y Aya salían de la habitación

-Si – a sitio y salió junto con sus cosas aun vistiendo el mailot amarillo

-Esperame Shou-nii – decía sus loca hermana siguiéndolo

…

Kuronoma iba caminando con su bicicleta al alado… A ver, ¿Qué rayos se supone que pasó? Accedió por petición de Kanzaki a pasar por el club, luego llego y una loca pelirroja pariente de Shou se le abalanzo encima y el manoseo… ¿Qué clase de día era ese?

Justo iba a cruzar la calle cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Hubiera soltado un tremendo golpe si no hubiera sentido un par de… cosas blandas en su espalda

-Kuro~ no salgas huyendo – dijo mientras su hermano también con su bici al lado llegaba

-Kuronoma dejaste eso – le dijo extendiéndole el celular – ya sonó tres veces – le informo

-Y el aburrido de mi hermano no me dejo contestar – se quejó Noriko

-Rayos – dijo la más pequeña viendo las llamadas perdidas, eran de Shiro – Gracias. Ahora me tengo que ir – dijo

-Espera Kuro ¿Quién es Shiro? – Dijo toda emocionada – ¿Es tu novio?... ¿o tu novia?... – decía como si nada

-¿Ha? – Le contesto la otra sonrojada – Es mi adorable hermano menor

-Jee~ - dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruko por detrás – dudo que sea más lindo que Shou-nii – dijo restregando su mejilla con la de su hermano

-Claro que no – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono – Nadie supera a Shiro en ternura dijo mostrando una foto donde Shiro estaba con un short y camisa azul cielo y la cara llena de harina mientras trataba de hacer galletas con un molde

-¡Oh my! que adorable – grito emocionada la pelirroja avenando a su hermano y acercándose a ver la pantalla

-Te lo dije – dijo toda emocionada y sonriente Kuronoma

-Es igualito a ti – dijo mientras veía a la chica

-Claro que no – dijo frunciendo de nuevo el ceño y guardando su teléfono – Bueno gracias, pero me despido tengo que ir por mi adorable hermanito a la escuela – dijo mientras se montaba en su bici y comenzaba a pedalear

-Bueno volvamos a casa – dijo Shoukichi mientras su hermana lo seguía.

…

Y así el día siguiente. De nuevo una Kuro envalentonada estaba enfrente de la sala del club con una caja en manos. Temerosa volteo alrededor buscando que nadie le cayera encima. Toco. Pero nadie respondió.

-¿Ho-Hola? – llamo

-Ah, Kuronoma que sorpresa – dijo Naruko llegando por atrás

-Shou, bueno vine a buscar a Kinjou-senpai por lo de la bici y bueno traje esto para los chicos en modo de disculpa por salir corriendo así ayer ¿por cierto no deberías estar entrenando? – dijo mientras mostraba la caja

-Ah gracias, solo vine a llenar las botellas y bueno quería escaparme de Noriko – dijo mientras abría la puerta

-No deberías escapar de tu her..ma..na – dijo mientras sus mejillas de sonrojaban

-¿eh? – escuchamos cuando abrimos la puerta y vaya nuestra sorpresa al ver a Onoda-kun sonrojado mientras besaba a una chica más alta que él, tenía el cabello y los ojos azules

-¿Onoda….kun? – dijo Naruko también sonrojado

-¿Interrumpimos? – dijo Kuro mientras se le empañaban un poco los lentes

-¡¿Ku-Kuronoma, Naruko-kun?! – grito Onoda completamente sonrojado

-¿Quiénes son ellos Sakamichi? – pregunto la chica mientras abrazaba a Onoda del cuello

-Ma-Ma-Manami-kun – dijo Onoda comenzando a Temblar

-¿kun? – pregunto Kuronoma…. Ahora que lo veía bien… era un chico…

-¿Manami de Hakone? – pregunto Naruko aun asombrado de ver aquella escena

-Lamentamos la interrupción – dijo Kuro jalando a Naruko fuera de la habitación

-Eso me sorprendió - dijo mientras se sentaban afuera

-No sabía que Onoda-kun tenía ese tipo de inclinación – dijo la chica una con las mejillas encendidas

-Ese tipo de cosas… ¿te molestan? – pregunto Naruko algo temeroso de la respuesta, pues la chica era la única otaku que extrañamente había encontrado en la escuela

-no me disgustan para nada – dijo la chica volteando mientras levantaba el pulgar y tenía una sonrisa algo boba en la cara – ah cierto – dijo extendiendo la caja – esto es para ustedes, pero dejen que los senpai coman primero – dijo la chica

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es? – Dijo Naruko abriendo a la caja, en cuanto lo hizo un agradable olor le llego y vio unas deliciosas galletas - ¿puedo tomar una? – pregunto con ojos de cachorro

-B-bueno – acepto la chica… ciertamente cuando sonreía de esa manera era bastante adorable

-Mmm que ricas – dijo mientras saboreaba el bocado

-Gracias – dijo bajando la mirada – procure que fueran algo altas en calorías pero bajas en grasa, creo que así les ayudarían más – dijo tímida mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Gracias – dijo Naruko mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica lo cual solo hizo que se sonrojara

-¡Shou-nii! – Escucharon antes de ver un par de piernas frente a ellos – Vaya Kuro – dijo a modo de saludo

-Noriko – dijo Naruko algo temeroso

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto sin mucho interés

-Bien, estaba molestando a Shunsuke pero bueno Shingo-san me pidió que viniera a buscar a Sakamichi que ya se tardó – dijo mientras hacía ademan de ir hacia la sala del club

-¡Ah! – grito Kuro lo cual sorprendió al par de hermanos de Naniwa

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron a la par

-emm… Etto… ¿Quieres galletas? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Galletas ¡Sí! – dijo mientras corría hacia la pelinegra

-Pero solo una, son para los chicos – le dijo mientras la pelirroja tomaba la galleta

-¡Que ricas! – dijo mientras daba brinquitos

-H-hola – dijo Onoda que iba saliendo

-Ha, Onoda-kun Shingo-san te estaba buscando – dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba - … - se separó y se volvió a acercar para olfatearlo

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntaron Naruko, Kuro y Manami al mismo tiempo

-Sakamichi hueles como a sexo – le dijo la chica totalmente seria ocasionando que todos los presentes se sonrojaran de sobremanera

-¡Ha! – grito mientras un Manami sobreprotector lo apartaba del lado de la chica

-Omg ¡Kuro! ¿Quién crees que sea el uke y quien el seme? – pregunto la chica toda emocionada mientras volteaba con la chica

-¿D-de que hablas Kuronoma no debe será tan-

-Ciertamente los dos son muy moes por lo que sería difícil decidir – dijo la pelinegra totalmente seria mientras Naruko la veía sorprendido

-¿Y quién eres tú? – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente a Manami

-Manami Sangaku – se presentó mientras se separaba un poco de Onoda

-Manami-kun creo que tú eres el seme – dijo toda emocionada Kuro mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a los chicos algo sonrojada

-Acertaste – dijo sonriendo angelicalmente sonrojando más a las chicas

-Y es del tipo moe – dijeron a la vez mientras se tomaban de las manos

-Parece que se ustedes ya se llevan bien – escucharon la voz de Kinjou desde atrás

-Shingo/senpai/¡Capitán!

-¿Oh? Manami-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Makishima

-Domo, solo vine a saludar y a traerle un mensaje de Toudou-san – dijo mientras le daba una carta a Makishima

-¡Naruko! – Grito Tadokoro – ¿Y el agua? – pregunto medio enfadado

-No me grites abuelo – dijo Naruko todo molestito

-¿Qué sucede Kuronoma? – pregunto Kinjou al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica

-¿Eh? Ah, vine a disculparme por salir corriendo ayer, traje algo pequeño para disculparme y bueno, para ver lo de la bicicleta – dijo la chica

-Ah, sí gracias – dijo Kinjou

-Son galletas – dijo Naruko levantando la caja por encima de su cabeza

-Están deliciosas – le apoyo su hermana

-Por cierto – dijo Onoda - ¿Dónde está Imaizumi-kun? – pregunto haciendo que Noriko se riera

-Bueno digamos que tiene un problema lago mojado y pegajoso – dijo sonriendo mientras comía otra galleta

-_Lo siento primer-zumi _– decía mentalmente Naruko

-B-Bueno por ahora me despido – dijo a la chica más bajita mientras hacia una reverencia

-Está bien, encantes está bien si voy a ver ahora la bicicleta – dijo Kinjou mientras tomaba unas galletas

-Claro – acepto la chica, se despidió y fue junto al senpai

-Espera – dijo Naruko dándole la caja a Tadokoro y fue tras ellos

-Bueno encantes… - dijo acercándose a la parejita – tienen que darme detalles después – les susurro mientras los abrazaba

-Entonces me despido tomare la bicicleta de mi hermano – dijo y se montó en la bici de llamativo color rojo

Y así antes de que nadie pudiera oponerse o algo ella salió pedaleando en la bicicleta mientras cantaba

-motto saki no hou e saki no hou e ichibyou demo hayaku  
tsumi kasanatte iku omoitachi ga senaka wo osu kara  
yume wa yume no mama ja owarasenai ze chikara ni kaeteku  
sou sa dare yori mo ore wa tsuyoku naru!~*

-Mmm se ve interesante – decía Kinjou mientras revisaba la bicicleta

-Gracias, bueno aunque es algo antigua – dijo la chica melancólica

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Kinjou

-Esquer le pertenecía a mi nii-chan, es mi primo está dando el servicio militar… - dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kinjou al ver como las lágrimas de la chica comenzaban a caer, no sabía cómo reaccionar fue muy repentino

-N-No, es que…. Cada semana me mandaba una carta… pero esta aun no llega – decía la chica mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo

-… - Kinjou no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al ver a la chica ahí llorando

-Disculpe senpai – dijo mientras hipaba un poco tratando de controlarse – lo incomode – dijo mientras sonreía

-… - sin decir nada Kinjou la atrajo hacia si – puedes llorar está bien – le dijo y la chica se soltó a llorar

-No debo llorar en casa, tengo que soportar por mama y Shiro – decir mientras agarraba el maillot amarillo frente a ella

Por su parte Kinjou no decía nada, solo acariciaba su cabeza, ciertamente siempre había sido muy protector con todos, pero esa pequeña chica le recordaba a su hermanita…

Por su parte Naruko estaba detrás de un árbol aprontando los puños…

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me enojo por verlos así?_ – se decía a sí mismo, pues cuando se iba a acercar vio como la chica comenzó a llorar y como Kinjou-san al abrazo… ¿porque la abrazo? ¿De que hablaban? Y así lentamente se fue de ahí, con la mirada baja…

**Continuara~**

**Y bueno que piensan? Necesito que me digan su opinión xD Eh subido a esta hora y en este tiempo porque la misma personita que me presiono descaradamente para subir el primer cap ahora me presiono descaradamente y hasta me hizo sentir culpable para subirlo… Si mujer me refiero a ti… **

**Naruko sabrá la verdadera razón? Que rayos paso con Imaizumi? Bueno Necesito saber sus opiniones para continuar escribiendo… Y bueno luego subiré un dibujo de Kuronoma y de Noriko xD **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Ya-nyan~**


	3. El paso del tiempo

**Ciaossu~ **

**Después de tanto vengo al fin con el tercer capítulo~ Es será más que anda como avanzan las cosas, aquí aunque el titulo sea Slow Love al parecer no van taaaaan lento –van muchísimo más acelerado que el "156 centímetros de amor"- así que bueno…. Espero lo disfruten… **

**ADVERTENCIA: Si me la fumo bien verde **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VAMOS!**

**.**

Naruko caminaba con la mirada baja, y así de esa manera llego con el resto del equipo

-Naruko-kun – lo llamo Onoda al verlo decaído - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto

-¿Eh? ¡Si todo bien jajajaja! – rio alto tratando de actuar como siempre lo hacia

-Bueno me despido tengo un largo viaje que hacer – dijo Manami mientras sonreía amablemente

-Saluda a Toudou de mi parte – dijo Makishima mientras se despedía con la mano

-Claro – dijo poniéndose en marcha

-Espera Manami-kun te acompaño – se ofreció Onoda

-Ese par se llevan bien ¿verdad? – dijo Kinjou que iba llegando

-Tal vez sea porque ambos son escaladores ¿no? – dijo Tadokoro comiendo galletas – como Makishima y Toudou – dijo ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el peliverde

-S-si seguro es por eso – dijo mientras se escapaba al salón del club

-Yo también me despido – dijo Naruko queriendo salir de ahí - ¿Eh? ¿Y mi bicicleta? – preguntó al ver el espacio vacío entre las bicis

-Se la llevó tu hermana – dijo Tadokoro terminándose las galletas

-¡NORIKO! – se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo, grito que se fue apagando conforme avanzamos en la perspectiva y vemos que tan lejos llegó el eco… Emm si como sea sigamos…

Habían pasado dos semanas, Kuro y Noriko se llevaban cada vez mejor, Noriko ya no le acosaba tanto como al principio y Kuro se acostumbró a la rara naturaleza de su amiga. Ambas rondaban mucho el club de ciclismo, llegando a ser muy cercanas con Onoda y los senpai. Los días pasaban tranquilos y amenos mientras se la pasaban molestando a ShunSUKE con un sinfín de repertorios de con referencia al yaoi y viendo las divertidas expresiones de todos.

A Noriko le encantaba alternar entre molestar a Kuro en el club de baloncesto y acosar a los del club de ciclismo solo en espera de su compañera de acoso. En fin entre jugarretas del par de fujoshis en complicidad del joven uke otaku los días pasaban aún más rápidos. Aun así Naruko se comportaba un poco raro en veces, la relación entre Kinjou y Kuro era más estrecha y eso le molestaba, pero lo que le molestaba aún mas era precisamente que le molestaba y no entendía el por qué.

Así que evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con la peli-negra y su plan hubiera sido infalible y esta historia no sería historia. Para su desgracia o divina gracia, su hermana era experta en ocasionar que lo que menos quería que sucediera, pasara como por arte de magia. Y bueno todo eso se debe al gran sentido del deber entiéndase que era una metiche de primera, que bueno sabía todo de medio mundo, y eso era porque le faltaba conocer a la otra mitad.

Por lo tanto sabía por qué Kuro también andaba rara últimamente, bueno más de lo normal. Pero bueno después de mucha habladuría volvamos a la historia…

-Oye Kuro, sigo con que mi teoría es correcta – dijo por enésima vez la pelirroja mientras veía a la pelinegra hacer estiramientos en el piso

-No, no, no y por enésima vez NO – dijo la pequeña tsundere con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas tratando de ignorar el comentario de su amiga

-Jaja, como digas su tsunderidad, ya verás que tengo razón y ese día me deberás un deseo- dijo sonriente mientras la peli-negra se ponía de pie

-Claro y el día en que tú te des cuenta que de seguir tonteando con el suke terminaras enamorándote de el en serio tú me deberás un dese a mí – le sentencio la morena

-Tan posible como que los pingüinos vueles – dijo volteando la cara indignada

-Pues Pingu-san puede volar – dijo Kuro haciendo referencia a Love Hime a sabiendas de que su amiga eso le molestaba de sobremanera

-Sigue con tus empalagosidades y te dejo encerrada con Shou-nii – le amenazo la de pecho exuberante para después salir corriendo del gimnasio

-Sí, claro como sea – dijo distraía Kuronoma agradeciendo que por fin pudiera ponerse seria en la práctica.

Vio con algo de incomodidad a sus compañeras ya que más de una vez se habían quejado de las visitas de Noriko, pero no interrumpía, puesto que la pelirroja por más alocada que era, también era una reverenda holgazana; Así que en cuanto comenzaba a ponerse a correr o a hacer algo más que estiramientos se sentaba a jugar con la consola, que a regañadientes termino prestándole.

Pero bueno para ellas, sus compañeras, el simple hecho de poderle joder la existencia a alguien era su pan de cada día. Seguía en el equipo porque el entrenamiento era bueno y todo eso pero el resto de sus compañeras… Eran unas perras.

Ya le había escondido sus cosas, mojado "accidentalmente", y un sinfín más de jugarretas estúpidamente infantiles, pero bueno como ya lo había dicho, eran unas perras. En fin, con la loca, rara y sincera de Noriko y los ridículamente buena gente del club de ciclismo (a excepción de Kanzaki y Aya) para soportar la escuela tenía más que suficiente.

De hecho incluso su madre estaba sorprendida, la primera impresión siempre es importante, y decir que a su mama le había tomado aprecio a Noriko era poco; la primera vez que visito su casa, su madre la invito a comer y a quedarse, eso sin mencionar que Shiro durmió (para proteger su castidad) en el cuarto con su mama.

Pero por ahora volvamos con los pobres protagonistas de esta cutre historia…

-Ahora que caigo en cuenta – dijo Kuronoma que estaba sentada con Noriko mientras los chicos daban sus últimas vueltas – Onoda me conto que el otro día Imaizumi desapareció – dijo como si nada

-Jajajajajajajaaja – rio la pelirroja recordando sus fechorías – es que digamos que se quedó con un problema algo pegajoso y húmedo – dijo sonriendo

-¿Que rayos hiciste? – exigió saber la pequeña

-Bueno….

**FLASH BACK**

Se ve a Imaizumi sentado un poco acalorado y no era para poco ese día hacia bastante calor, su botella casi vacía y Naruko no volvía con las llenas. Entonces dando un trago a las últimas gotas de agua que tenia se abrió el maillot y por alguna divinidad divina el agua que le escurría por los delgados labios cayo hasta recorrer juguetonamente por su marcado torso.

-… - a unos cuantos metros estaba Noriko quien babeaba al ver semejante vista – oye tu ¿me estas tentando? – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba

-¿de qué rayos hablas? – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

-No creas que no me doy cuenta de que todo el tiempo estas exponiendo tu sex Apple – dijo la chica mientras que con su dedo comenzó a delinear los cuadritos remarcados

-O-oye tranquila – dijo Imaizumi mientras retrocedía un poco, el tacto de la chica hacia que le cosquilleara la piel

-Vamos si bien qué sabes lo que haces – dijo comenzando a pasar sus manos por los fuertes brazos del ciclista

-Y-ya deja eso – dijo y entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podía retroceder un árbol el evitaba su huida

-ShunSuke-kun – dijo mientras se le abrazaba ocasionando así que si desarrollados pechos se restregaran totalmente en el torso desnudo del chico

-¡! – entonces todo se volvió rojo… ese suave tacto junto con el coqueteo para nada pudoroso de antes

Y no se le ocurre hacer nada más y anda menos que lo único que no debía hacer, volteo hacia abajo… Y ahí lo vio, o mejor dicho las vio, ese par tan suave que lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, en otras palabras tuvo una viste en primera fila de las causantes de asfixias de Naruko y sonrojos de Kuro, ese par que ahora lo estaba asfixiando y sonrojando al mismo tiempo…. Imaizumi será un obseso con las bicicletas, pero es un hombre a fin de cuentas, un hombre joven y saludable y obviamente lo naturalmente considerado normal ocurrió

-Arara creo que tienes un pequeño problemita Shun-chan – susurro la chica con voz ladina en el oído del chico haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo al verse descubierto

-…. – no podía articular palabra algún olvido por completo como hablar japonés

-¡Nos vemos! – Dijo separándose abruptamente - ¡Tengo que ir con Shou-nii! – dijo mientras salía de ahí dando brinquitos cual colegiala que era

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-…

-…

-E-ese pequeño problemita de hombre joven y saludable… ¿era lo que creo que era? – pregunta la chica más baja algo sonrojada

-Sip, su amiguito despertó – dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-…

-¿Qué tienes estas roja? – pregunto sonriendo ladinamente

-Noriko estás loca – afirmo la peli-negra

-Sip~

Y ahora vayamos a la línea del tiempo donde los chicos ya terminaron y veamos que sucede a continuación. Si nos saltamos lo innecesario y vamos a lo que vamos.

-ShunSuke – saludo Noriko en cuanto vio a los chicos llegar

-Tu párate de ahí y ayuda – la reprendió Kuro mientras repartía toallas a los chicos

-Es demasiado esfuerzo físico para mí – dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped

-Deberías aprovechar más tu juventud – dijo con su típico tono serio e siempre Kinjou

-Claro Shingo-san – dijo a la chica sin prestar atención realmente

-Por cierto ahora que caigo en cuenta ¿Cuándo iniciamos el campamento de verano? – pregunto Makishima mientras enviaba un mensaje con su celular

-En una semana, mientras tanto espero que no se descuiden – dijo el de gafas de sol mientras tomaba agua

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – pregunto Noriko poniéndose de pie

-Nosotras no podemos ir, ellos estarán 100 por 100 en su entrenamiento – dijo Kanzaki saliendo de quien sabe donde

-¿Shingo-san? – pregunto la pelirroja pasando por alto a la castaña

-Lamentablemente no – dijo mientras acomodaba su bici en el estacionamiento

-Es mejor así – concordó Imaizumi que rápidamente huyo detrás de Kinjou

-Esta vez concuerdo con Imaizumi – dijo Naruko mientras se abría el maillot ocasionando que la pelirroja se relamiera los labios y la morena se sonrojara – solo serias una molestia – dijo mojándose con el agua

-El fanservice está al 100% hoy – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente

-Es una lástima pero solo nos iremos por cuatro días – dijo Onoda a sus amigas que lo veían con cara de "eres un uke jodidamente adorable"

-Te extrañaremos Sachi – dijo la pelinegra mientras revolvía el pelo del chico

-Tenemos mucho por hacer y contarte todavía Sakamichi~ - dijo Noriko quien se aferró al brazo del chico

-Onoda últimamente eres muy popular bien por ti Juajaajajajajaja – reía fuertemente Tadokoro totalmente ignorante de la verdadera situación

-Los de primer año, por favor guarden los pinos que usamos hoy – pidió Kinjou mientras ya cambiado se agachaba a darle un poco de mantenimiento a su bicicleta

-Hime Hime~ - sonó el celular de Onoda y ni 5 segundo pasaron cuando ya lo estaba contestando

-Bueno… si Manami-kun… si – decía todo sonrojadito – espera te llamo en un – pero no termino de hablar

-Yo te cubro Sachi – dijo la morena y salió rumbo al almacén cargando la mitad de los pinos

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa Imaizumi huyó despavorido de la chica acosadora, que ya más de una ocasión lo había dejado con problemitas, así que bueno, esperar media hora para que su amiguito se calmara no estaba en sus planes.

-Que aburrido – dijo por lo bajo y entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo algo bastante interesante

-Solo quedan la otra mitad – decía una pequeña chica que estaba dejando un buen montón de pinos en el almacén

-Ahora ya están todos – escucho otra voz y lo vio ahí cargando el resto de los pinos con su inconfundible cabellera roja

-Shou – dijo la chica evitando el contacto visual

-¿Trajiste todos esos tu sola? – pregunto con su elevado tono de voz

-Si – contesto tratando cortante

-¡Una chica saludable eso es bueno! – Dijo tratando de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda pero la chica se cohibió y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era buena idea – Bueno me voy yendo – dijo y cuando se giró para salir del lugar de poder ir a especular tranquilamente sobre la actitud de la chica

Pero oh sorpresa, ni tanto, cuando una mano lo empujó hacia adentro, haciendo que convenientemente este cayera encima de la chica pelinegra que también intentaba irse de aquel cuarto oscuro y algo tétrico.

-¡SPAM! – escucharon el portazo y después de unos clics la respuesta llego a sus cerebros de forma automática. Estaban encerrados en el almacén… Okei eso no era bueno, últimamente su relación estaba algo tensa por vallase a saber la razón y estar solo ahí no era lo mejor que podía pasar. Tal vez justo por eso estaba pasando.

-S-Shou – llamo la chica y este la volteo a ver - ¿podrías ponerte de pie? Esto es jodidamente un cliché de manga shoujo – dijo la chica al ver como el cayó sobre ella, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus manos una al lado de su cara y la otra en su pequeño y comenzado a desarrollar pecho

-¡L-Lo siento! – dijo este poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tratando de ayudar a la chica, que al final de cuentas acepto que la ayudara a ponerse de pie

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto algo desconfiada

-No lo sé, iba a salir cuando de repente vi una sombra y me aventaron – explico el pelirrojo mientras intentaba inútilmente de abrir la puerta

-¿En serio? ¿Qué esto no podría ser más cliché? – pregunto la chica con ironía y al parecer los dioses escucharon su petición pues en ese momento se escuchó la campana que anunciaba que todos los alumnos debían retirarse de la escuela

-¡OI abuelo! ¡Presidente lentes de sol! ¡Permanente-senpai! ¡Callado-senpai! – intentaba llamar la atención de alguno de los posibles que estuvieran cerca

-Los senpai ya se iba, Imaizumi huyo de tu hermana no creo que haya nadie cerca – dijo al chica mientras se sentaba en una delas colchonetas que habían ahí

-Deje mi celular en mi mochila ¿tienes el tuyo? – pregunto dejando su griterío

-¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunto irónica la chica que trataba de llamar a alguien – Moo Shingo-senpai no contesta – se quejó infantilmente cosa que no agrado al pelirrojo

-¿Alguien más? – pregunto este tratando de que su enojo resonara en cada palabra, cosa que logro pero la chica ignoro olímpicamente

-Te recuerdo es viernes, mi madre salió junto con Shiro, Yuu-senpai está ocupado al igual que Sachi y no los quiero molestar, Noriko me cuelga y no tengo el de nadie más – dijo mientras le mostraba su corta lista de contactos

-Rayos – se quejó mientras se sentaba junto a la chica

Así pasaron varios minutos, o tal vez pocos, no lo sabían pero el incómodo silencio mezclado con que no tenían nada que hacer hacia esa experiencia mucho más tediosa. _Hasta que escucharon algo para nada grato…

-¿Es en serio? – se preguntó Kuro al escuchar al lluvia caer

-En definitiva hoy no es mi día – suspiro el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer al lado de la chica

-Pues lo siento – dijo la chica con voz dura

-¿Eh? No me refe-

-Lo sé – le corto antes de que terminara de excusarse

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? – pregunto de repente la chica guardando su celular

-¿De qué halas? – contesto fingiendo ignorancia

-No hablo de tu actitud llena de adrenalina esa es algo adorable – explico la chica tratando de dar a entender su punto y sacando un pequeño sonrojo – hablo de que a veces cuando me acerco te pones a la defensiva y te he visto hasta un poco reacio con Shingo-senpai – dijo y logro ver como el chico apretaba los puños al decir el nombre de Kinjou

-No me pasa nada – dijo con la voz algo apagada – ser que tu relación con el Presidente lentes de sol te está cegando – dijo mientras volteaba su cara que tenía un puchero estampado a otro lado

-¿Espera que? – pregunto la chica al creer escuchar algo que no encajaba

-Sí, tanto amor con el presidente a lo mejor te está atrofiando el cerebro – dijo sin voltear a verla, pero bueno termino volteando al escucharla reír, era una risa linda y cantarina nada en comparación a la risa perversa que escuchaba cuando al veía con su hermana

-Jejejeje – reía - ¿hablas en serio? – Pregunto viendo a Naruko – Oh Glob hablas en serio – afirmo al ver su cara de WTF – déjame explícate algo coloradito – dijo poniéndose frente a el

-… - este solo s e sonrojo al ver a la chica frente a él y bueno…. Estaba bastante cerca

-Shingo-senpai y yo – dijo y Naruko cerró los ojos esperando lo peor – no tenemos ninguna clase de relación amorosa – concluyo con una gran sonrisa

-¿eh?... ¡¿EH?! Pero si yo vi cómo te abrazaba y tú lo llamas por su nombre y – decía algo alterado y para qué negarlo, la opresión que tenía en su pecho las últimas semanas se estaba alivianando

-Me abrazo porque me agarre llorando por recordar algo triste, lo llamo Shingo porque se me da la gana además me recuerda a mi onii-chan – dijo la chica volviendo a su lugar original y se recostó

-… ya veo – dijo el chico sonriendo - ¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad! – grito para sí mismo olvidando que estaba en compañía de la pelinegra

-¿eh? – dijo la chica sin entender, si es en serio, a parte de multifacética nuestra protagonista que parece más un personaje secundario, es realmente lenta en las peores situaciones

-Como sea…. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar – dijo cruzando los brazos con autosuficiencia

Y así paso una hora, o eso indicaba el aparato electrónico con media vida aun que tenía al chica en las manos. Había mandado mensajes a toda su lista de contacto pero lo único que recibió fue uno que parecía más una carta de disculpa de Onoda, puesto que s e había ido a Hakone con Manami.

Noriko, solo recibió un "si estas en tus días seguros dejare que te comas a mi querido Shou-nii" correo que borro en cuanto termino de leer. Aunque claro no pudo evitar el voltear de ver de reojo al chico que se divertía tarareando una canción bastante pegadiza

Y bueno, su única salvación Shingo-senpai, dijo que estaba ocupado y que gracias a la lluvia no podría llegar, así que era mejor si encontraba algo para mantenerse calientes y a primera hora de la mañana iría a por ellos…. Bueno mala elección de palabras, nuevamente volteo a ver de reojo al chico que esta vez le devolvió la mirada sonriendo mientras mostraba esos colmillos tan coquetos. Juntarse tanto con Noriko tiene consecuencias. A quien engaña, esa chica solo saca a relucir su lado más pervertido, estaba consiente de no ser una blanca palomita.

-Nada – dijo mientras se sentaba recargando su espalda en una montaña de colchonetas

-Supongo que solo queda esperar – contento el hombre más veloz de Naniwa mientras se recargaba en un contenedor de balones

-Si – dijo tímida pero gracias a su naturaleza tsundere en peores situaciones sonó cortante y así dejo sin pie para continuar la conversación al pobre pelirrojo que comenzaba a aceptar lo que el pasaba

Y entonces…. ¡CRASHHHHH! **[Mi pobre intento de onomatopeya para un rayo/trueno]**

-¡Kyaaaaa! – un grito agudo y femenino salió de la boca de la chica que se abrazó a si misma queriéndose ocultar del mundo

-¿K-Kuro? – la llamo el chico

-¿…? – solo puedo abrir los ojos de sobremanera, adiós a su pantallita de ser fría y rara y temerle a nada, pero porque tenían que ser truenos

¡CRASHHHH!

Uno mucho más fuerte y más cercano sonó, como acto reflejo la chica se lanzó hacia adelante abrazándose a Naruko

-Tranquila – dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabeza, él era un hermano mayor y cuidar a sus hermanitos en días de tormentas no era raro, y la cara de la chica al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por el miedo cuando usualmente tiene el ceño fruncido

-L-lo siento – dijo con voz temblorosa, que más daba se sentía segura en ese e par de brazos que la trataban con cariño y paciencia

¡CRASHHHHH!

-¡Kyaaa! – otro grito y se dejó ir, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y de nuevo otro cliché de manga shoujo

Cayó sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron, solo una tenue luz artificial que estaba cerca se colaba a través de las ventanas, sentían el corazón desbocado y jurarían escucharlo por sobre la lluvia que arreciaba a cada momento. Naruko solo al veía sus grandes ojos azul cielo que estaban algo llorosos, sus labios se veían apetitosos y su cabello la hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, la atrajo hacia si lentamente y ella se dejó hacer. Comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos para aceptar aquel gesto cuando….

-¡Kuro! ¡Naruko! – abrieron la puerta, si arruinemos el momento y hay que agradecer nada más y nada menos que a

-¡Jin-senpai!/ ¡Abuelo! – gritaron cada uno sentado en extremos diferentes de la habitación

-Kinjou me llamo y me dijo lo que paso – explico mientras entraba y le daba un impermeable a cada chico

-Abuelo ¿Por qué ambos impermeables son rosas? – pregunto Naruko viendo las florecitas que estaban estampadas en su impermeable

-Son de mis vecinas, ambos son pequeños así que pensé que les quedarían – dijo mientras veía el camino por el que vino

-Gracias senpai – dijo con desamino la chica, no era un secreto que odiaba el rosa, pero peor era nada…. No creo que preferiría nada

-Vamos, pueden quedarse en mi casa esta noche – dijo y seguido por el par que no podían siquiera dirigirse la palabra partieron rumbo a la casa de Tadokoro.

-_Un poco más y pierdo el control_ – pensamientos de Shoukichi

-_Un poco más y realmente me lo como_ – se lamentaba Kuro

. . .

Mientras tanto en la residencia Naruko

-Nee-chan ¿Dónde está Shou-nii? – dijo un chico pelirrojo y de unos 9 años

-Si ¿dónde está? – secundo otro niño pelirrojo de 11

-No me lo recuerden – dijo con enfado – _Kuro mas te vale apreciar la virginidad de mi querido Shou-nii_ – pensaba al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas dramáticas surcaban por su rostro

**Continuara~**

**Bien hasta aquí por hoy, eggg cuanto shoujo le metí xD pasando a otro tema…. Ya vieron el ultimo capitulo? Se pasaron con ese final "pasemos a la fase 49" ósea qué onda?! [Glob línchenme soné tan fresa] Y ahora a leer el manga –si no aguantare hasta octubre– Ahora quiero sus opiniones del fic si quiero review~ **

**Lamento la demora pero aquí lo tienen –ahora me largo tengo que escribir también los otros capítulos de los otros fics- bueno por ahora me despido~**

**Aclaración: No cuales son las edades de los hermanitos, solo salieron al azar xD **

**Nos leemos pronto~**

**Ya-nyan~**

**PD: LEAN SECRETOS EN JUEGO! Un fic de Haikyuu que está casi tan fumado como este~ xD**


	4. Problemas nocturnos

**Ciaossu~**

**Holi~ Aquí yo reportándome después de un buen rato xD No tengo excusas solo les explicare que mi compu anda actuando algo gay y no en el buen sentido de la palabra así que… ME tardare en actualizar todos los fics, si más de dos semanas ya son las que han pasado pero aguanten onegai! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vamos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ya llegue! – anuncio Tadokoro mientras entraban en su casa

-Disculpen las molestias – dijeron los dos más pequeños

-¡Vaya! – dijo una señora llenita y alta que salía de lo que al parecer era la cocina ya que un agradable olor salía de la habitación

-Bu-buenas noches – dijo al chica mientras se quitaba los cabellos que se le pegaban al rostro

-Que linda chica – dijo la mujer mientras se le acercaba le pellizcaba las mejillas

-Ellos son mis kouhais de la escuela – los presento Jin mientras caminaba adentrándose en la casa

-Naruko Shoukichi primer año también estoy en el club de ciclismo con el abue- con Tadokoro-senpai – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Kuronoma Kuro primer año yo estoy en el club de baloncesto pero Jin-senpai cuida también de mi – dijo la chica mientras también hacia una reverencia y aceptaba una toalla por parte de la madre de Tadokoro

-Yo soy la madre de Jin, pasen adelante – nos decía después de darnos las toallas y mostrarles el baño

-Po-podría esperar en la sala mientras tanto – dijo la chica mientras volteaba sonrojada con la señora

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la señora inocentemente

-Bu-bueno no creo que sea bueno… apropiado que una chica y un chico de nuestra edad se duchen juntos – dijo totalmente roja mientras Naruko se sonrojaba al darse cuenta apenas de ese detallito

-¿Arara? Disculpa querida no me di cuenta – dijo la señora avergonzada por no haber notado el sexo de la chica

-No hay problema, no es la primera vez que ocurre – trato e calmarla la chica mientras la señora la llevaba a la sala

Después de la pequeña confusión y de que ambos dos terminaran de bañarse en turnos separados obviamente, aclarando por las mentes cochambrosas que sé que rondan esto, estaban en la mesa cenando. Si saltémonos todas las presentaciones y todo eso.

-¿Entonces se quedaron encerrados en el almacén? – pregunto la madre de Tadokoro mientras serbia los tazones de arroz

-Sí, fue algo raro – admitió la chica mientras le ayudaba a acomodar al mesa

-Yo creo que fue romántico – le contesto la señora

-Algo cliché más bien – sonrió por la respuesta de la señora

-Es agradable tener otra mujer en la casa, con Jin su padre y sus hermanos tengo un exceso de testosterona – bromeo la mujer mientras pasaba el ultimo tazón

-Itadakimasu – ignorando completamente la conversación de las féminas

-Mmm que bien cocina señora – dijo Naruko mientras sorbía la sopa

-Gracias~ - sonrió al señora agradecida

Y así amenamente paso la cena donde se enteraron que a Tadokoro Jin le hacían bullyng sus hermanos mayores, que por cierto eran dos, porque era el más pequeño en edad y tamaño de todos. Y ciertamente si Jin era grande, sus hermanos eran enormes y eso sin contar a su padre. Jurarían e era luchador de sumo, pero no a parecer era un amable señor dueño de una tienda.

Okei cambiemos de escena.

-Lo siento, pero ambos tendrán que dormir aquí – se disculpó la señora mientras extendía el sillón cama

-No se preocupe ya hace mucho con aceptarnos en su casa, alimentarnos y lavarnos la ropa – trataba de tranquilizar a la señora

-Ah~ que bueno niños son – dijo la señora mientras les daba las cobijas y almohadas

-Buenas noches – se despidieron los dos y la amable ama de casa subió las escaleras rumbo su habitación.

Los rubíes y los ónixs chocaron mientras fijamente se examinaban el uno al otro…

-Buenas noches – los rubíes cedieron y el chico se comenzó a acomodar en uno de los extremos

Estaban acostados, uno al lado del otro. Podían sentir la calidez que desprendían su espalda, su leve respiración, y la inquietud permanecía en el aire. Para que negarlo, la tentación de girarse y abrazarse al cuerpo ajeno era demasiada-Buenas noches Shou – dijo la chica y se acomodó en el otro extremo. Y hasta cierto punto era considerable. ¿Quién los puede culpar? Son jóvenes perfectamente saludables. No son tan ignorante y/o inocentes para no darse cuenta ciertos detallitos.

-Mmm – se quejó Kuronoma, ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo comenzaba a retorcerse en su sitio.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruko, ya que entre retorcijón y retorcijón la chica termino muy cerca de él, literalmente estaba pegada como lapa a su espalda. El sudor comenzó a caerle por la frente cuando sintió un par de pequeñas manos que se colaban por sus costados. Y sus nervios se elevaron al sentir algo suave, si era cierto, Kuronoma tenía el pecho pequeño, pero tenía al final de cuentas, y de alguna manera Shoukichi las sentía, ambas.

Intento zafarse lentamente pero su cordura se puso al borde de irse a la medirá cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su nuca, o mejor dicho en el cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta. Entonces se dio cuenta por ese movimiento, lo podría jurar. Kuronoma estaba mordiendo la camisa. Se removió en su sitio y lentamente giro al ver que no podría zafarse del agarre.

Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con un par de labios que atacaron sin piedad alguna su barbilla.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ – pensaba mientras con todas su fuerza de voluntad luchaba por no besar esos húmedos labios que ascendían peligrosamente

Desesperado por encontrar alguna solución bruscamente se separó y rodo hasta caer del sillón-cama. Se levantó y vio como la chica buscaba algo con las manos, como si notara el vacío que ahora tenía. Temeroso le acerco la almohada que antes levantaba su cabeza y el alivio le llego al ver como la chica la abrazaba y comenzaba a mordisquearla para luego girar en su sitio.

Aun temeroso se recostó al lado de la chica que giraba aleatoriamente. Era divertido verla reír tontamente por vallase a saber qué cosa soñaba y de vez en cuando hacer pucheros graciosos. Y así lentamente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Mmm – se quejó la chica al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con algo inesperado.

Estaba en los brazos de Naruko Shoukichi, la tenía abrazada de la espalda y ella a su vez abrazaba una almohada. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Pues el par de brazos delgados pero fuertes que la sostenían por la cintura. Lo peor de todo, eso no la incomodaba.

Totalmente sonrojada intento ponerse de pie, pero el pánico la invadió cuando escucho pasos bajando de la escalera. Nerviosa y asustada se apresuró a intentar ponerse de pie pero en medio de sus forcejeos termino por jalar a Naruko con ella. Y bueno ya sabemos cómo le gustan los cliché de mangas shoujo a esta desobligada autora.

-¡Kyaaa! – un grito acallado por un par de manos, ahí estaba la madre de Tadokoro Jin con los ojitos brillosos por la escena ¿Qué, que está viendo? Pues a Naruko sobre Kuro técnicamente acorralada contra el piso – tranquilos sé que a su edad están experimentando muchas cosas, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado Kuro-chan ve a cambiarte primero anda – decía la señora emocionada mientras un sonrojado esprínter rojo se ponía de pie y arreglaba el sillón-cama mientras s hacia que la viren le hablaba.

Después de ese pequeño y a vergonzante despertar pasara, y de desayunar abundantemente los manjares hechos por la señora Tadokoro ambos chicos se despidieron y agradecieron. Aún tenían que ir por sus bicicletas a la escuela.

-Qu-Que bien cocina la madre de Jin-senpai ¿cierto? – trato de romper el extraño ambiente

-Si seguramente por eso el abuelo es tan grande – contesto y con eso el tema de conversación murió

Incomodos ahora menos capaces de verse las caras ambos adolecentes llegaron, tomaron sus respectivas bicicletas y después de una incómoda despedida cada uno partido con rumbo a su hogar.

Primero veamos a la residencia Naruko

-Ya llegue – anunciaba el pelirrojo

-Shou-nii – y tres meteoritos rojos aterrizaron sobre Shoukichi

-Oni-chan donde te metiste – pregunto el pequeño de 9 años

-cofKuronomacof – dijo tosiendo fingidamente Noriko

-onii-chan porque tu cara esta tan roja como tu cabello – dijo el de 11 años

-Te-tengo que ir a mi habitación – se excusó y salió corriendo

-Mmmm Shou-nii no olía para nada… ¡Ma saldré un momento! –aviso y salió a toda prisa de su casa con destino obviamente la casa de cierta pelinegra.

Mientras tanto veamos a Kuro en lo que la calamidad llega con ella

-Ah~ - suspiro mientras entraba a su casa – Ya llegue – anuncio y recordó que estaría sola el fin de semana. Bueno no era la primera vez que se quedaba sola, pero la primera vez que se quedaba sola en esa casa.

Se dirigió a la sala y encendió a la televisión en el canal de Nico Nico. Había un especial de canciones de vocaloid, subió el volumen y se dirigió a su habitación. Entro y al abrir su armario se lamentó, por no llevar el otro día su ropa al cuarto de lavado al parecer no tenía su ropa habitual para vestir, y al ver la ropa limpia suspiro con pesadez.

Resignada tomo la ropa que ahí había. Una falda de tablones roja hasta tres dedos encina de la rodilla, se colocó uno de esos minishots que tenía para ir a la escuela debajo y unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas por suerte su camisa de "Vampire King" con la cara de Marshall Lee estaba limpia y pudo usarla. Bajo ya lista y se fue a la cocina. Justo comenzaba la canción de Sorry but I love you la versión de IA cuando comenzó a cocinar. Una simple pasa era más que suficiente. Dejo la pasta cociéndose y se dirigió la sala.

Y ahí en la intimidad de su hogar comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Después de escuchar el reloj de la cocina corío a sacar la pasta la termino de preparar y se fue a la sala a seguir viendo el especial. Después de comer y toda la saga d ela hija de la maldad lavo los trastes. Justo estaba saliendo de la cocina y escucho la canción.

Asegurándose que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas subió el volumen de la televisión y tomo un cucharon como micrófono y comenzó…

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone  
Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!  
Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte  
Sekai de ichi-ban…

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver cierto bulto rojo conteniendo la risa y con un celular frente a él.

-¡NORIKO! – el grito resonó por todo el vecindario

-Jajajajajaajajajaja – reía la de ojos rosas mientras veía a su amiga con las mejillas rojas

-No es gracioso ya no te burles – le dijo mientras le aventaba un cojín que tenía al lado

-Perdona pero verte a ti con falda y bailando mientras dices ser una princesa es oro puro jajajajaja –reía son control la escaladora de Naniwa

-Guuu – se quejaba la chica escondiendo su rostro en sus manos

-Vamos, vamos cuéntame cómo te comiste a Shou-nii – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

-N-no me lo comí _creo_ – dijo la morena, pero no estaba segura después de todo siempre acostumbra abrazar y morder su almohada al dormir, al recordar esto su cara se pasó por todos los tonos de rojo posibles y por haber

-Esa cara me dice lo contrario – dijo sonriendo ladino mientras la perforaba con la mirada

-¡Es en serio no me lo comí! – grito aventando lo más cercano que tenía, el control remoto y casi da en el blanco, la cara de Noriko

-Jajajajaa bueno, bueno señorita idol ¿Por qué estás sola? – pregunto mientras iba a la cocina por algo de beber

-No me llames idol – le reclamo cuando la más alta volvió con un par de sodas de lata

-¿Ya porque estás sola? – volvió a preguntar

-Mi mama fue con Shiro a visitar a mis abuelos – dijo la chica sin muchas ganas mientras cambiaba el canal al de anime

-Oh~ están repitiendo Soul Eater déjale ahí – pidió la pelirroja y luego de acomodarse volvió a poner algo de atención en su amiga - ¿y por qué no fuiste? Digo si tuviste la gran oportunidad de golosearte a mi hermano pero – decía divertida, era fascinante ver la gran gama de colores que aparecían en la cara de su amiga

-No quería ir – dijo la chica abrazando otro cojín que tenía cerca

-No te agradan tus abuelos ¿es eso? – pregunto la otra chica directo al grano como siempre

-No es eso, mis abuelos me agradan, pero no lo quería ver – dijo mientras apretaba el agarre del cojín

-¿A quién te refieres? – pregunto la informativa de Noriko

-Al que me dio 23 cromosomas para poder terminar de formarme – dijo la chica mientras fruncía el seño

-¿Tu papa? – pregunto la chica mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida

-No – dijo firme la chica – ese hombre solo es un donador de cromosomas – dijo la chica obviamente molesta, pero su amiga con poca capacidad de atención y su casi inexistente tacto sigue preguntando

-¿Lo odias? – pregunto esperando su típica respuesta "no es que lo odie pero…" como toda tsundere que era Kuronoma Kuro pero su respuesta la hizo voltear a verla

-Sí, lo odio – dijo firme mientras apretaba y aplastaba la pobre lata

-¿Tuvo una aventura y resulta que tiene otra familia aparte de ustedes, y te enteraste accidentalmente y resulta que tienes otros hermanos pequeños? – pregunto como si de un drama de telenovela se tratara

-No exactamente – admitió la chica bajando la mirada

-¿ha? – exclamo curiosa exigiendo su respuesta

-Resulta que engaño a mi mama, nunca se casaron realmente, estaba casado antes y tengo medios hermanos – dijo la chica recargándose en el sillón – es un maldito mentiroso – dijo mientras sonreía cansadamente – por eso debo poder con todo – dijo y se puso de pie

-Kuro... – la llamo su amiga en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto igual en voz baja

-Tengo hambre aliméntame – dijo de repente rompiendo el ambiente

-… a veces me pregunto qué sería de ti si no tuvieras quien te cocinara – dijo la chica riendo y yendo a la cocina - ¡Ven acá siquiera te enseñare a freír un mísero huevo! – le ordeno

-Hai~ hai~ - dijo la oji-rosa yendo a la cocina

Y así después de evitar tres incendios, una inundación y dos reacciones nucleares Kuro llego a la conclusión de que Noriko nunca debe entrar a una cocina a menos que sea para degustar algo. Si no podría ser una amenaza para todo Japón.

Ya era tarde, Noriko llamo a su casa y dijo que se quedaría en la casa de Kuro. Ambas estaban en la sala acostabas en los sillones mientras veían Free! Y fangirleaban como locas

-¡Eso es SouRin! – grito la morena

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Nitori! – grito la rojita

-¡Nagisa shota!

-¡Espaldota Makoto!

-¡Megane Rei!

-¡Agua-san Haru!

Y entre risa y risa y shippear parejas las se hicieron las 1:06am

-Oye tengo una idea – soltó de repente Noriko

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kuro cansada y abrazando la almohada

-Vayamos a la playa – dijo de repente

-Suena bien – admitió la más baja

-¿he? ¿Tú aceptaste una idea mía? – pregunto dramática levantándose de su lecho

-Qué más da, es verano hace calor y el me encanta el mar – dijo mientras sonreía

-Tenemos que llamar a Sachi y a los senpai – dijo emocionada

-No olvides que tienen que ir a su campamento – le recordó

-Cuando vuelva, nos iremos a la play – decía la chica emocionada

-Como quieras, mañana…. Al rato planeamos todo por ahora vamos a dormir – dijo y la pelirroja se acostó de nuevo

-Esto será genial – decía muy emocionad acomodo para dormir

-Sí, si – le decía su amiga mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo

-Podrás ver los pectorales de Shou-nii sin tener que estar fingiendo demencia – dijo y todo el sueño acumulado se fue a la mierda

-¡Noriko! – se escuchó un grito femenino que hizo incluso ladrar a los perros y despertó a los vecinos. Y así alejándonos lentamente de la casa de los hechos es como se desvanece esta escena…

**Continuara~**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo dramático no creen? Pero todo es por el bien de los capítulos que vienen…. Solo les diré que espero que no sean demasiados Kimo~**

**Si me volvieron a presionar descaradamente~ **

**Nos leemos luego**

**PD: Léanse Secretos en juego de Yeika14 un fic bien fumado de Haikyuu~**

**Ya-nyan~**


	5. Mizugi

**Ciaossu~**

**Hi minna-han! Bueno, aquí les traigo al fin el siguiente cap de Speed Shot Slow Love. Espero les guste y lamento el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. No tengo mucho para decir solo que en mi face –que tal vez conozcan y si no lean mis otros fics xD okno es Kuroshin Yami- hay algunas imágenes –hechas en RinmaruGame porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para dibujar- sobre cómo están vestidas nuestras adoradas chicas –no soy buenas con la moda ni nada de eso…- **

**Ahora si **

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VMAOS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora vemos en el último capítulo nos quedaos con la pequeña charla entre ese peculiar par de amigas. Hoy iniciara también con ese par de locas, pero ahora las vemos en la cocina comiendo unas deliciosas tostadas francesas~

-Esto es vida – decía Noriko echando mas miel a la tostada

-Vamos Noriko no disfrutadas el verdadero sabor si la conviertes en una tostada ahogada – le dijo la pelinegra mientras se paraba

-Es mía – dijo dramática la otra levantando su plato como si fuera el pequeño Simba en el Rey León – yo te declaro la tostada rey – dijo muy animada

-Ok – dijo Kuro sacando la leche junto con dos vasos – mala idea el darte azúcar… no sé cómo no lo vi antes – se lamentaba ella misma para comenzar a servir el líquido blanco

Un rato después las chicas estaban en la sala acostaditas cada una en un sillón.

-¡Oh por Kami! – de repente Noriko se levantó bruscamente

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – por la sorpresa Kuro cayo de boca contra el piso – A-auch…

-Acabo de recordar algo importante – dijo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que le demuestre tanto amor al piso? – pregunto la más bajita mientras se reincorporaba y se sobaba la nariz

-Algo indispensable para la playa – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos triunfantes

-¿Un flotador?

-No – le respondió de inmediato y con cara de gato estreñido

-¿Entonces? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón de nueva cuenta

-Bi-ki-ni~ - dijo recalcando cada silaba

-Nunca

-Oh, vamos no seas así ¿Cómo te bañarías en el mar si no? – dijo mientras sonreía autosuficiente

-Un short, una camisa de tirantes y listo – respondió mientras se sobaba la nariz

-De eso nada – le contesto mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Qué estas planeando? – pregunto algo temerosa de la respuesta

-¡Vamos al centro comercial! – declaro la pelirroja muy emocionada

Okei omitiremos el proceso en el cual Noriko técnicamente cambio a la fuerza a Kuro, la saco a la fuerza y se la llevo a rastras hasta el centro comercial. Ignorando olímpicamente a las viejitas y los oficiales de policía que se les acercaban a preguntar ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Pero bueno avancemos esos bochornosos sucesos y solo imaginemos que Kuro pasa una gran vergüenza y Noriko se ríe como desquiciada…

Sigamos…

-No quiero – se quejaba la peli-negra siendo arrestada del brazo por el centro comercial

-Vamos, vamos ya estamos aquí – decía muy satisfecha Noriko en la entrada de la tienda

-No – seguía con sus quejas Kuronoma

-No dejare que vayas a la playa con short y camisa – le reprendió – tienes que mostrar tu sex Apple si no quieres que otra se lleve a Shou-nii – dijo sonriendo ladinamente

-guuu – Kuronoma dudo por un segundo y ese segundo le costo

-Let's go~ - canturreo la pelirroja y jalo a su amiga a la tienda de trajes de baño más cercana

-¿Co-como puedes salir con algo así en público? – cuestiono la chica más bajita mientras veía eso mini-bikinis de hilo dental

-Tienes que pelear por lo que quieres – dijo Noriko mientras tomaba algunos modelos algo reveladores

-Nunca en la vida usare eso – dijo apuntando al minúsculo conjunto que Noriko intentaba darle

-Vamos, ya estamos aquí y sería una pérdida de tiempo que ni siquiera veas alguno – le contesto su amiga mientras seguía viendo y eligiendo una serie de diferentes conjuntos poco conservadores

-Sabes que enseñar demasiado no es una buena estrategia para ir tras el Suke – le dijo su amiga al ver cómo veía con ojos brillositos uno de hilo dental

-Ya lo sé, esos los usaría solo si estuviéramos a solas – dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a su amiga

-Estás loca – declaro mientras se alejaba de la zona de bikinis

-Hey, hey, hey ven acá – dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la camiseta y jalándola hacia los vestidores

-¡NO! ¡Me secuestra! ¡Está loca me secuestra! – gritaba exasperada la más pequeña mientras se retorcía

-Míralas que curiosas ese par de hermanas – escucharon como hablaban un par de señoras

-La más pequeña es un poco mal educada ¿no crees?

-Déjala, a su edad así son todos

-Ves Kuro, cálmate o Noriko-ondee-sama no te comprara helado – dijo haciendo burla y hablando alto para que las señoras metiches escucharan

-¡Onee-sama mis polainas tenemos la misma edad! – se quejó la chica mientras apresuraba el paso, no quería seguir siendo la comidilla de esas "señoras"

-Ok, entra – ordeno la más alta mientras empujaba a la chica dentro del vestidor y entraba con ella – ahora desvístete – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-… - Kuronoma solo la vio con la cara encendida en rojo

-No te hará nada demasiado extraño vamos hazlo – seguí con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No – respondió mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Ok, tú lo pediste – dijo y fingió arremangarse una camisa de manga larga para así desvestir a la chica dejándola solo en ropa interior – te paso los trajes y tú te los pruebas – dijo mientras salía del cubículo

-_Si tan solo hubiera ignorado a Shou ese día, si tan solo no hubiera ido al club de ciclismo ese día… Pero…pero…pero…_

-Ten – el lamento mental de Kuronoma fue cortado por una mano que sostenía un lindo bikini de dos piezas color verde fosforescente

-…

-… - al no recibir contestación Noriko opto por decir las palabras mágicas – tengo tu ropa y si no te los pruebas te dejare aquí solo con ropa interior, además me llevare tu mochila, móvil y dinero, pero al final es tu elección – dijo con superioridad a sabiendas de que tenía la batalla más que ganada

-Te odio – se escuchó mientras le era arrebatado el bañador

Apenas pasador 5 minutos Noriko ya estaba más que impaciente – ¿Y bien? – pregunto

-No – dijo mientras le extendía el conjunto de vuelta

-Ok iré por mas – dijo Noriko y en menos de 3 minutos recorrió toda la tienda escogiendo diferentes bañadores, iba pasando por la esquina más recóndita cuando vio algo interesante – _creo que a este no se negara_ – pensó para sí y lo tomo, ya de vuelta le paso todos los conjuntos a su amiga mientras ella entraba en otro cubículo con los que ya tenía más que seleccionados para ella

5 minutos….

10 minutos….

15 minutos…

….

Muchos minutos después.

-Sí, si este es perfecto – exclamo triunfante la pelirroja saliendo del probador, le paso sus cosas a Kuro que ya había elegido y estaba lista desde los primeros 10 minutos y se dirigieron al mostrador

-Vaya escogiste justo el que creí – dijo sintiéndose aún más triunfante Naruko Noriko

-Sí, si ya vámonos – decía sonrojada, no quería aceptarlo pero le gustaba el traje que Noriko le escogió, además era el que más tela tenia

-Jujuju bueno, los trajes de baño listos, así que ahora vayamos a revisar los paquetes románticos de hoteles en la playa – dijo jalando a su amiga

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso sí que no Naruko Noriko! – reclamo mientras se abrazaba a un pilar que estaba por ahí

-Jajajajajajaa es broma, es broma jajajaja – decía la pelirroja descojonándose de risa – pero tus reacciones son tan geniales – decía comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por al más pequeña

-No sé para qué preparas todo esto si apenas mañana se van a su entrenamiento – dijo Kuro mientras su atención era tomada por una tienda de helados

-Por eso mismo les daremos la sorpresa de que

-Ni se te ocurra ir a interrumpir su entrenamiento – le advirtió Kuro que mágicamente tenia ahora un helado de cereza consigo

-Pero sería tan divertido – insistió Noriko – oye Kuro – la llamo mientras la veía detenidamente – no tienes idea de cómo comer helado cierto – dijo obviando como la chica tenía todas las mejillas llenas de helado

-De esta manera se disfruta más – se excusó mientras avanzaba – y es en serio Noriko, no podemos distraerlos, ten un poco de paciencia y te daré una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo y viendo como los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaban ante una posible recompensa

-Eso suena interesante – admitió Noriko adelantándola y quitándole el helado

-Oye eso es mío – se quejó Kuronoma

-Te daré un beso indirecto – le dijo Noriko guiñándole un ojo

-No seas tonta – le reclamo la otra algo sonrojada

-Jajaja okei okei pero mira ya estamos aquí – dijo mientras se terminaba el helado y entraba a la tienda

-Primero una tienda de trajes de baño y ahora una de lencería… - Kuronoma trataba de que sus neuronas hicieran sintaxis

-Una chica siempre debe estar preparada – dijo mientras la saludaba desde adentro – para todo~

Y así pasamos de otro rato donde Noriko de nuevo técnicamente desnudo y manoseo a Kuronoma tratando de que se midiera ropa interior…

Bueno pasemos todo el bloque inspiracional de esta irresponsable intento de autora y vallamos a donde hay más emoción…

Se ve a la Kuronoma mayor mientras aporreaba fuertemente las teclas de su computadora portátil y como clicleaba ferozmente el pobre mouse

-¡Muere maldito! – gritaba mientras jugaba algún juego en línea (Elsword :B) cuando noto algo en su pantalla

_**~Naruko Noriko te está llamando~**_

_**[Contestar] [No contestar] [Contestar video llamada]**_

-Ah~ - suspiro resignada y acepto contestarle a la loca

-¡Holi! – grito al pelirroja

-Hola mujer ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto directa la chica mientras entregaba la misión

-Nada es que estoy aburrida, ando matando bishitos pero me acabo de acordar de algo – dijo la chica desde el otro lado del computador y claramente se escuchaba como aporreaba aún más salvajemente las pobres teclas

-¿De qué te acordaste mujer? – pregunto Kuro mientras seguía en su propio asunto

-De que no te he mandado wow para que lo descargues –

-Mujer que no lo voy a descargar en mi lap

-Está bien – algo iba mal cedió demasiado pronto y fácil

-…

-Mujer sabes qué día es mañana… ¿verdad? …

-… ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? – pregunto más para sí misma la pelinegra

-mañana llegan del entrenamiento~ - canturreo con emoción la escaladora de Naniwa

-Agh

-No te quejes, te daré tiempo de calidad con mi lindo Shou-nii, ya lo probaste, es momento de que comas apropiadamente – dijo con un tono pícaro en la voz

-… - no hubo respuesta Kuronoma estaba tapándose la cara con las manos mientras le humo salía de sus sonrojadas orejas

-Pon música mientras mato bishitos mujer, ya le avise al capitán y al resto – soltó despreocupadamente

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿What?

-Dijo que le parecía una estupenda idea – se vanaglorio la chica

-Seguro le insististe hasta llegar al punto que te dijo que si solo para que te callaras y pudiera seguir con el entrenamiento – dijo completamente en serio la más pequeña

-… no – contesto la chica

-… ah~ está bien, vente mañana, si los estas arrastrando por lo menos debemos alimentarlos correctamente – dijo la pelinegra sin medir el peligro de sus palabras

-Tranquila los alimentaremos muy bien… bueno Shou-nii a tu y Shun a mi te-hee~ - dijo la chica con una voz demasiado cantarina y con fingida inocencia

-Loca – le respondió Kuro toda sonrojada

-Bien, llego mañana en la tarde a tu casa y me quedo dormir

-Ya que

-Bueno mujer te dejo que tengo que ir a alistar mis herramientas – dijo con una voz que demostraba que no estaba hablando de buscar su salvavidas, ni las palitas y cubetas para hacer castillos de arena

-Adiós – dijo Kuronoma algo alterada colgando al conversación… - Mierda me mato el condenado de Unuhondo – dijo para sí mientras se recargaba en la silla y veía con mucho interés su techo… mañana sería demasiado corto… y pasado mañana… una tortura…

Y bueno ahora saltando de nuevo lo que a nadie le interesa y solo sería como "cosas de la vida" que aunque a esta cosa –señala a Kuroshin- le encanta, no es esencial para este fi casi que sigamos…

Al día siguiente apenas y termino de acomodar las cosas en su mochila y el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la calamidad.

-Pasa Noriko-chan – dijo la madre de la prota dejando entrar a la pelirroja

-Gracias ba-san – y como Juan por su casa se pasó directito y sin escalas a la habitación de la pelinegra

-…

-…

-…

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto exigente

-No

-Vamos dime donde está, ni que fuera a hacer algo malo – dijo sonriendo zorrunamente

-No te digo precisamente porque eres tu – le respondió algo cortante la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Mo~ - se quejó la más alta

-Como sea, tenemos que dormir temprano para levantarnos y hacer el almuerzo – dijo poniéndose de pie

-Ne Kuro… ¿A dónde vas que no me invitas? – pregunto mentiras veía como la chica tomaba algo de ropa y se dirigía a la puerta

-Me bañare – contesto sin más

-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda? – le pregunto con voz extra-melosa

-No – le respondió de inmediato con cara de gato estreñido y sin más salió de su habitación

Y así, con uno que otro percance en los que Noriko revisaba de fu a fa la ropa interior de Kuro y veía sus fotos de pequeña junto con la madre de la pelinegra paso la noche. A la mañana siguiente de alguna manera logro despertar a la pelirroja a las 5:00am para ponerse a cocinar, aunque Noriko termino solo probando las cosas, bueno después de cortarse dos dedos y casi freír sus celulares –solo se hacía mensa, ya que no quería hacer nada- Kuro determino que mejor ella cocinaría.

A las 8:30am estaban saliendo de su casa rumbo a la estación de tren en donde se encontrarían con los chicos.

Llegaron y se encontraron con los senpai, esperaron un poco y llegaron los rockies, y cabe mencionar que tanto Imaizumi y Naruko estaban algo sonrojados por la vestimenta de las chicas digo no es para menos si una chica coqueta de por si anda vestida con un mini-short y una blusa de tirantes, eso sin contar a la chica más tímida y reservada –tsundere- que traía un mini-short a juego de su amiga y un blusón fresco. Una vez todos y explicando que –gracias a una entidad divina- Kanzaki no podría acompañarlos se dirigieron a tomar el tren. Eran las 9:15 cuando ya estaban dentro y el vagón comenzó a andar.

Durante el viaje Noriko fingió quedarse dormida y se recargo descaradamente en Imaizumi, que solo se quedó hecho piedra entre el suave tacto de un par de traviesas y la mirada de ira de Shoukichi. Mientras que Kuro platicaba sobre animes con Onoda y los senpais hablaban del inter high y otras cosas de terceros años. Y Aoyagi y Tenshima platicaban de quien sabe qué cosa.

Después del largo viaje. Al fin llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del tren y caminaron lentamente por las calles hasta llegar al frente de ese imponente manto azul que resplandecía con los rayos del cielo.

-Bien – dijo Noriko acelerando el paso

-¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Tadokoro el voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban

-Oficialmente estamos aquí – dijo emocionada mientras ponía su mano derecha para tapar el sol y poder levantar la vista

-¿ha?

-¡Llegamos a la playa! – anuncio victoriosa al tiempo que se giraba y ponía sus manos en las caderas

-Tenías que hacerlo – susurro Kuro para si mientras veía a su amiga

-Jeje – rio esta en respuesta

**Y con esto los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es pasable? ¿Valió la pena esperar tanto por esto? **

**Diganmelo! Sus opiniones son importantes para mi kokoro que se alimenta de reviews para así poder esclavizar a mi mente y obligar a mis dedos a escribir estas historias, a claro y así puedo comprar mis polvitos que me fumo para poder escribir esto… okno si parezco fumada…**

**Bueno esos es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto~**

**Ya-nyan~**


	6. Umi

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola gente, bueno no tenía pensado publicar hasta pasado mañana, pero me recordaron que hoy era el cumple de Naruko –me odio por haberlo olvidado Q.Q- así que he tratado de terminarlo a tiempo. Sin más bla bla bla les dejo el cap **

**ADVERTENCIA: Si me la fumo bien verde **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VAMOS!**

**.**

La playa es un lugar muy hermoso. Y eso para Kuronoma Kuro es un hecho. Ella ama la playa por varias razones.

El agua es azul y el sol la hace resplandecer, la arena suave y cálida, la brisa fresca y el agradable olor salado.

Pero para Kuronoma Kuro, este día en la playa no es como los otros en los que nadie puede sacarla del agua. No. Hoy nadie, especificando una pelirroja, puede sacarla de los vestidores.

-Vamos que hay gente haciendo cola mujer – le dijo Noriko mientras ignoraba a las señoras que hacían fila para entrar al cubículo

-Déjame ir con mi short y camisa – rogo la chica desde adentro

-No – respuesta inmediata

-Vamos Noriko – pidió nuevamente

-Sabes que, cuando te canses te espero con los chicos – dijo Noriko y comenzó a avanzar atrayendo miradas por doquier y como no con semejante bikini que traía, a dos piezas de color rojo, era tan sencillo y sexy que los hombres volteaban embelesados a verla

-Espera si me pierdo será mi fin – dijo la morena saliendo repentinamente del cubículo y alcanzando a su amiga, su traje de baño se supone era de una pieza de color negro

-¿Tu fin? Mujer si te perdemos no te encontramos ni en un mes – dijo mientras hacía ademan de medir algo

-…

-No te enojes vamos – dijo y se llevó a la más pequeña del brazo

-El estampado es lindo pero no entiendo esto – decía mientras señalaba las partes donde la tela se abría y dejaba ver la piel de la cintura de la pequeña que de repente choco con la pelirroja porque la mayor se detuvo de pronto - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mientras se sobaba la nariz

-Hay Kami-sama como quisiera tener una cámara ahora mismo – dijo al chica mientras babeaba por la vista que tenía en frente

-¿Ha? – interrogo la pequeña y como respuesta Noriko solo le giro el rosto con la mano y entonces lo vio

Shingo-san en bañador amarillo y suelto con sus gafas de sol y el torso desnudo, marcado sin exagerar y su piel era ligeramente menos morena donde el maillot no deja llegar el sol. Yuu-senpai por su parte tenía un bañador un poco más pequeño y era verde con detalles azules y el torso desnudo, de complexión delgada y su pálida piel que hacia contrastar más sus de por sí ya extravagantes y llamativos cabellos. Jin-senpai traía un bañador anaranjado estilo calzoncillo de corte bajo y a pesar de ser robusto tenía el cuerpo bastante esculpido, la perdición de una amate de los gorilas.

Luego el lote de segundo año. Junta-senpai con un bañador negro estilo calzoncillo, llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta y su cuerpo era moderadamente marcado, sin duda los años le sentarían muy bien. Mientras que Haji-senpai traía un bañador azul cielo estilo calzoncillo, el cuerpo tonificado pero no se notaba mucho que digamos. Una cosa era cierta, los senpais de segundo año serian como los buenos vinos.

Entre más viejos más bueno.

Mientras tanto entre los de primero están Shun. No hay nada que decir de él, bueno Noriko babeaba tanto que elevaría el nivel de la marea de seguir así pues el ver al pelinegro alto ahí con el torso marcado, ese bañador que le llegada por encima de la rodilla de color negro con detalles en rojo. Noriko necesitaba entrar el agua y refrescar su mente. Luego el pequeño uke Onoda Sakamichi, Sachi que te dejaba con una sonrisa tonta de lo tierno que era, su cuerpo no estaba casi nada marcado, pero su aura tranquila te hacia querer abrazarlo, su traje de baño era azul le llegaba hasta medio muslo, sin duda alguna a San-chan le gustaría. Y para finalizar la cerecita roja del pastel. Naruko Shoukichi, que por alguna razón traía puesto un traje de baño rojo con detalles negros hasta las rodillas, su delineado torso y esa piel ligeramente morena que invitaba a ser tocada, acariciada, ultrajada. Pero había una cosa que no encajaba. Por qué carajos ese traje de baño era aún más ceñido que el maillot de ciclismo. Si con su uniforme creía que no había que dejar nada a la imaginación, con esto, la imaginación se quedó corta.

-Kuro…. Kuro~…. ¡KURO!

-¡Waaa! ¿Por qué gritas? – le reclamo a su amiga

-Llevo hablándote como unas 10 veces y no contestas – se excusó cruzándose de brazos

-No te escuchaba – se disculpó mientras se sonrojaba al recordar sus pensamientos

-Oye – le dijo

-¿Qué?

-Te sangra la nariz…

-…

-…

-…

-Pffff toma – dijo pasándole un pañuelo

-Gracias – dijo y siguieron caminando hasta llegar con los chicos.

-Hola chicas – saludo alegre Sachi

-Se ven bien – dijo Yuu-senpai mientras sonreía… o bueno hacia un intento por sonreír

-Aunque comparadas con ustedes no levantamos tantas pasiones – contesto Noriko coqueta guiñándole un ojo

-Siento que hayan sido arrastrados a todo esto – dijo Kuronoma mientras dejaba sus cosas en las toallas

-Tranquila Kuro, no todos los días puedes disfrutar del mar – animo Tadokoro mientras se ponía de pie – Iré a nadar un rato – dijo encaminándose al agua

-Vamos contigo Tadokoro-senpai – dijo Tenshima mientas él y Aoyagi le daban alcance a Tadokoro

-¿Quieren jugar vóley? – pregunto Shingo mientras sacaba mágicamente un balón de su mochila

-Vamos suena divertido – contesto Makishima y un tímido Onoda también se les unió

-Ah~ - suspiro Kuro mientras sacaba el último número de la JUMP que desapareció mágicamente de sus manos - ¡oye! – reclamo

-Nada de oye, no vinimos a la playa para que leyeras manga – le regaño la pelirroja mientras guardaba la revista dentro de su mochila

-Tch

-A cierto – dijo sacando un pomito – en la playa necesitas bloqueador – dijo orgullosa por su conocimiento

-No me requemo con facilidad estaré bien – dijo la pelinegra

-Jeee… - sonrió maliciosamente – Shou-nii~ Shun-chan~ – llamo con melosa voz atrayendo la atención de los otros dos que competían por ver quien hacia un hoyo más grande que el otro – vengan – dijo y los chicos aunque algo desconfiados se acercaron cosa que termino en una competencia de quien llegaba más rápido

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo algo agitados

-Toma – le dijo a Shoukichi entregándole un frasquito de bloqueador – ayuda a Kuro a ponerse bloqueador – dijo y el rostro de Shou se puso colorado

-Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer – dijo con burla Imaizumi

-Claro que puedo Primer-izumi – dijo y camino cómicamente hacia la pelinegra que estaba sentada ahora leyendo otra revista de manga esta vez la ShouCom*

-Nee Shun-chan~ - lo llamo aun más melosa Noriko - ¿me ayudarías? – dijo extendiéndole el frasco de protector

-Eh…

-Arara~ Entonces se consideraría una victoria para Shou-nii~ - dijo sonriendo ladina

-Lo hare – dijo tomando el protector

-Ok~ - dijo la chica y de inmediato se acostó en la arena

Shunsuke se agacho lentamente, sinceramente nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana a una chica para que le pidiera ponerle el protector solar. Así que técnicamente era la primera vez que tocaría de esa manera la piel de una chica. Su primera vez, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento. Tomando valor de vaya a saber dónde apretó aquel bote cilíndrico y la crema branca, pegajosa y con olor a como salió. Pero a voltear su vista vio toda la espalda de la chica al descubierto

-¡Waa! – se alarmo un poco

-¿Que pasa Shun-chan?

-T-t-tu bikini – dijo desviando la mirada

-Es para que pongas el protector apropiadamente – dijo mientras le sonreía divertida, como le gustaba molestarlo

-… - sin decir nada el chico se apresuró a ponerle el bloqueador con manos lentas pero el mundo se le vino encima cuando a la chica se le salió un pequeño gruñido de placer

-Darías bueno masajes – lo elogio a lo que él solo desvió la mirada, tenía que hacer su lucha por resistir sus estúpidos impulsos y sus alborotadas hormonas – Ven aquí ahora yo te pondré bloqueador – dijo la chica incorporándose ya con el top bien puesto.

Mientras tanto…

-…

-…

-…

Ahí estaban, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra, Shou y Kuro, sonrojados mientras el chico le ponía bloqueador en la espalda, pero cuando bajo las manos a la espalda baja no se esperaba que la chica se arqueara y soltara un agudo gritito que alcanzo a acallar con las manos, siendo él el único que lo escucho. Se giró y lo vio, solo asintió e hizo ademan que le entregara el frasco y así lo hizo, para su sorpresa ella se ofreció a ponerle a él el bloqueador.

Y esa era la tierna escena que veía Noriko, algo divertida por lo tiernos que se veían, pero también algo fastidiada de que fueran tan lento. Entonces recordó algo

-Voy por helados – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo disparada a una pequeña tienda que vieron hace rato

Y antes de que se pregunten ¿en dónde está Imaizumi? Pues él está en el agua tratando de que sus hormonas se relajen y su cuerpo se calme.

Mientras tanto Naruko hacia un castillo de arena junto con Kuro. Si así la escena toda tierna y cursi que se puedan imaginar… No claro que no, el intento de castillo del pequeño par no pasaba de ser un montón de arena amontonada deformemente, con algunas ramas y una que otra almeja o piedra a forma de adorno.

-Ya volví~ ¿me extrañaron? – decía Noriko con una bolsa en la mano

-Mira, mira Noriko – decía emocionada Kuro

-Y lo hicimos en lo que fuiste por los helados – dijo su hermano orgulloso por su obra

-… _contrólate, mueres de ganas por destruir su falsa ilusión, pero cálmate_ – se decía mentalmente la escaladora de Naniwa cuando recordó su objetivo

-Tomen – dijo entendiéndoles un par de paletas de sabor fresa y la otra de coco

-Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo tomando la de fresa

-Gracias Noriko – Kuro tomo la de coco, como le gustaban las paletas de coco, y eso Noriko lo sabía más que bien

-Iré con los demás, deberían comerlas sentados en la sombra – les sugirió estratégicamente mientras se iba por ahí dando saltitos

Ni lentos ni perezosos, el par ya estaba refugiándose del sol sentados cerca de unas enormes rocas que no estaban para nada lejos. Naruko devoro su helado de una manera increíblemente veloz digna de un sprinter y ahora solo disfrutaba de la brisa, cuando se le ocurre voltear.

Es cierto, había una cosa que Naruko desconocía. Y era que Kuro no tenía la más mínima idea de la manera correcta de comer un helado. Y ahí estaba viendo como la chica lamia desde la base hasta la punta de la paleta, como metía la punta en su boca y se manchaba hasta las mejillas. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio que la paleta estaba goteando, y al estar la chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas el helado caía libremente hasta estas, y bueno, digamos que la impresión que dejaba… Le daba demasiadas ideas al sprinter.

-¿Mn? – Se extrañó al chica al ver a Naruko sonrojado - ¿Qué sucede Shou? – pregunto inocente relamiéndose los labios

-Glup – Naruko solo trago duro, esos labios que estaban sonrojados por el calor y esa sustancia blanca y lechosa en ellos – n-nada – mintió terriblemente

-Vamos, sé que no somos los más cercanos de todos – dijo la chica recargándose un poco en el hombro del chico – pero puedes confiar en mi – esto último seguido de meter de nuevo la paleta en su boca

-… _Fuerza Shoukichi_ – se decía mentalmente, y si no podía tener la suficiente fuerza para controlarse seguramente "tumbaría hacia abajo" a la chica en ese mismo lugar

-Shou – lo volvió a llamar y el solo asintió – bueno, por ahora te parece si vamos a nadar un rato, llevamos un rato aquí y no hemos entrado al agua – dijo la chica tomando su ánimo normal que tenía cada que iba a la playa

-Seguro – acepto el, seguramente el agua lo ayudaría a relajarse

Oh, pobre Shoukichi no sabía lo que le esperaba

-Bien – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y comenzó a atarse una coleta alta – a por ello – dijo volteando

Para Naruko todo fue demasiado lento y bello, la pequeña figura que se movía alegremente, esa sonrisa tan brillante, sus ojos tan intensos como el mar y sus largos cabellos se mecían juguetonamente a causa del viento, podía ver esa nuca tan sensual y bueno, dicen que el simple hecho de peinarse cambiaba mucho el aspecto de algunas personas, y vaya que era cierto, pero, no quería que nadie más la viera así, quería ser solo él.

Se paró y la siguió. Entraron y comenzaron a entrar cada vez un poco más profundo, pero repentinamente Kuronoma se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naruko ya estando algo más hondo

-Es que… bueno… - decía nerviosa – n-no sé nadar, así que siempre me quedo en zonas no muy altas – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada, gesto que a Naruko se le antojo increíblemente tierno

-Espera aquí – dijo y salió rápido del agua, lo vio salir corriendo velozmente y en unos tres minutos estaba de vuelta junto con un salvavidas rosa

-Ven – dijo entendiendo su mano – no te soltare – sonriente cual chico de manga shoujo

-Si me ahogo tu serás el responsable y vendré todas las noches a atormentarte – dijo al chica tomando al mano aun algo nerviosa

-Hai, hai

Y así tomados de las manos entraron a una parte algo más profunda. Naruko no tenía problemas, el nadar era tan natural para el cómo andar en bicicleta. Kuro por su parte estaba aferrada firmemente del chico.

-Tengo que admitirlo – dijo ella llamando su atención

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sonriente, era agradable tenerla tan cerca

-Esto es divertido - dijo riendo

-Me alegro – le respondió hundiéndose un poco y cuando salió vio la cara de reproche de la chica - ¿Qué?

-Me preguntaba… no había en otro color, te lo agradezco pero… - dijo refiriéndose el pedazo de plástico inflado que evitaba que se ahogara

-Mmm por mi propio bien diré que era el único – bromeo

-Tonto – intento sonar enojada pero su risa era más que evidente así que le lanzo agua con las manos

Y así inicio una batalla acuática, la cual Naruko termino por ganar. Estaban en plena practica improvisaba para enseñarle a nadar a Kuro cuando Shou diviso algo a lo lejos

-¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras veía una escena algo nada agradable a sus ojos entre su hermana e Imaizumi

Y los cerecita del pastel, que por cierto e nuevo es roja, llego flotando hasta el… Era la parte superior del bikini de su hermana…

Furioso comenzó a avanzar hacia la pareja olvidando momentáneamente a la pequeña chica que practicaba aguantar la respiración.

-Fuaaa – salió jadeando en busca del tan vital oxigeno – ¡Shou! – exclamo alegre cuando noto que el chico no estaba… Eso no era bueno, ella no sabía nadar, no llegaba al suelo, y sinceramente estaba comenzando a aterrarse.

Y bueno las cosas tenían que empeorar una ola la sacudió comenzó a alejarla aún más de la orilla. Ella aterrada intento bracear pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de irse de boca. Volteo hacia los lados a ver si podía pedir ayuda a alguien. –

-¡Si esto es una broma ya fue suficiente Shou! – exclamo claramente aterrada

Pero no hubo respuesta. Y ahí iba de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por su propia cuenta. No debía ser tan tonta como para llorar, eso no la ayudaría en nada, trato de calmarse pero como hacerlo por precaución dejo sus lentes en la bolsa, ni siquiera era capaz de ver bien.

Y ahora estaba en esa situación…

-Nii~ Que bueno que lo encontraste – dijo Noriko al ver a su furibundo hermano

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto obviamente molesto

-Estaba jugando con Shun-chan y de repente se zafo, alcance a abrazarme a Shun-chan antes de que él o alguien más me viera – le dijo su hermana con falsa cara de afligida

-Ah~ - suspiro – agáchate y vístete – dijo aun enojado

Imaizumi y Noriko se agacharon y después de una incómoda separación y de que Naruko casi desnucara a Imaizumi a golpes, los cielos lo iluminaron y recordó algo.

Kuronoma.

Volteo pero no la vio. La busco en la orilla, pero ningún rastro de ella. Y entonces vio como un tipo pelinegro y alto con un traje de baño morado cargaba a alguien más pequeño, o mejor dicho una chica, ya que ese peculiar traje de baño y su larga cabellera eran inconfundibles.

-¡Kuro! – grito Noriko siendo la primera en salir disparada hacia donde estaba el extraño salvador

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Kuro abrazada al chico sollozando y a Shingo y el resto del equipo que también habían notado la peculiar escena.

-¿Qué paso Kuro? – pregunto Noriko algo preocupada, vamos era una vale madres pero no era una piedra sin sentimientos

-A-a-a-a – no podía decir nada

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shou – esto es mi culpa lo siento – dijo bajando al mirada

-¡TU! – Grito de repente Imaizumi llamando la atención de todos - ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba pálido

-Aki-nii waaaaa waaaa Aki-nii – decía Kuro abrazándose más al chico

-¿Aki-nii? – dijo Onoda en voz alta

-¿Kimo?

**CONTINUARA~**

**Bien hasta aquí llego el cap de hoy, de cual solo tenía los trajes de baño xD**

**Espero les guste y no sea tan malo como creo xD Bien como sea, hubo un poco de drama, y aunque la mayoría de las cosas estarán re-fumadas, el drama era parte de la trama original del fi casi que soporten mis sentimentalismos un poco. Naruko que seas un hermano sobreprotector no te da el derecho a olvidarte de Kuro… Y el primo Aki-nii… Hagan sus especulaciones, aunque seguramente deje demasiado obvio eso xD**

**Como sea~**

**TANYOBI OMEDETO~ NARUKO SHOUKICHI~ **

**Dejes sus felicitaciones en un review xD Okei no xD pero si! **

**Y también dejen sus importantes y lindas opiniones xD **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Ya-nyan~**

**PD: lo logre en México son las 11:36pm del 27/08/2014 **


End file.
